Anticipation
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: Season 5 AU. Sam and Dean thought Kae was just another hunter with a shitty past that had roped them into finding a couple of wraiths that had killed members of her family. They didn't anticipate getting roped into a war over a cambion...and Dean sure as hell didn't anticipate falling for something he'd been trained to hunt down and kill.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Title:** Anticipation  
**Summary:** Season 5 AU. Sam and Dean thought Kae was just another hunter with a shitty past that had roped them into finding a couple of wraiths that had killed members of her family. They didn't anticipate getting roped into a war over a cambion...and Dean sure as hell didn't anticipate falling for something he'd been trained to hunt down and kill.  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Dean/OC  
**Spoilers:** Anything from 5x06: I Believe the Children Are Our Future - 5x22: Swan Song is fair game

* * *

**Prologue:**  
**Atlanta, Georgia**  
**October, 2007**

"I don't know about this."

"What the fuck is there to not know? We're tracking a wraith, Sammy."

"Actually _you're _helping _me _track down a _couple _of wraiths so _I _can kill it." Dean looked from his brother to the woman who was seated on one of the beds of their motel room, sharpening the silver knife in her hands. Long brown hair marred by red streaks and blonde highlights framed a pale, round face that had bright green eyes and thin lips.

She wore a ratty sky blue tee shirt that showed off an average sized waist, dark wash jeans and beat up white tennis shoes.

"And we're supposed to just trust you? What's with the possessive nature, Princess?"

Her hand froze and gripped the handle of the knife so tightly that Sam was actually afraid she'd break it. When she actually did, and swore out loud, Dean went for his gun and pointed it at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he demanded.

The woman tossed the broken knife aside and stood, arms folded.

"First off, Dean, I told you my name at the bar. It's Kaelyn, or Kae - and if you ever call me Princess again, I'll slit your fucking throat."

Dean shrugged and Sam's mouth twitched like he wanted to laugh, but tried to remain serious.

"Look." he said, "Kae...we need more to go on than the fact that you know there's a wraith in town killing people. We just saw you break that knife handle with your bare hand...so just set things straight and we just need to know what we're dealing with."

Kae frowned.

"For starters, what the hell are you?" Dean asked abruptly, not lowering his gun.

Kae's eyes narrowed, but instead of answering him, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door of the room.

"Forget it. I'll kill the damn things myself. Screw you both."

She left the room without looking back.

Sam glanced at Dean. "She said wraiths."

Dean groaned and quickly grabbed the keys to the Impala. "If we leave now we can still tail her."

"Okay."

* * *

Kae grabbed another knife out of the duffel in her back seat. She'd driven all the way out to the wraith's - well, Taylor Barnes's house.

The guy had a wife and three kids all grown up and on their own. He was CEO of the Atlanta branch of SucroCorp. Kae wasn't sure of what exactly the company did. It was some kind of healthy eating type of company.

That didn't really matter.

What did matter was that five years ago, he and his wife had killed her half-brother Aiden and her half-sister Layla.

It had taken her this long to discover who they really were. That was why she had roped the Winchester brothers into helping her kill them. If she did it herself, she was likely to end up like Aiden and Layla and the two monsters would escape again.

That was the most likely outcome of what would happen if she went in now. The Winchesters had almost discovered what she really was...and she knew Dean would shoot her first and ask questions later. That was how she'd heard he opperated.

Sam was a different story - maybe he'd believe her, maybe he wouldn't, and he'd kill her. There was no way to know to be honest.

That was why she ran.

Someone knocked loudly on the driver's door window of her car, pulling her out of her thoughts. When she turned, she saw Dean and Sam standing outside her car.

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Kae come on!" Sam tried to grab her as she stepped over Taylor's body, gun pointed at Dean's chest. "It was an accident!"

"He let the bitch escape!" she screamed, lunging forward, only for Sam to wrap his arms around her waist in order to restrain her.

The hunt had gone fine...Kae had slipped into the house and caught the Barnes' unawares. She'd caught Taylor and killed him easily.

His wife had been more of a challenge - it wasn't long before Kae had found herself pinned to the ground with her skull about to be cracked open.

Dean and Sam had broken in, and Dean had gone for the kill. Unfortunately this had only provided long enough distraction for ithe wraith to escape.

Kae was beyond pissed off.

"You asshole, this was my kill!" she screamed. "I told you to wait and I'd holler if I needed you!"

"Hey let's get something straight, _Princess_, I don't take orders from you," Dean snarled back. "I don't know you, and I don't trust you. So -"

Kae wrestled free of Sam's grip and grabbed her own gun from where it lay on the floor. Her hands shook slightly as she lifted it and pointed it at the elder Winchester brother.

"You don't give me orders either, Dean," she spit out. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

And then she vanished right before their eyes.

Dean stared at the spot she'd been standing in moments before, at a loss for words.

One thing was for sure; he hoped he never saw Kaelyn again.

* * *

**Kinda nervous as this is my first Supernatural fic I've ever written. Hope y'all liked it - feel free to review! I accept constructive criticism - no flames please!**


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 1:  
**Two Years Later**  
**Alliance, Nebraska**

"Bobby I checked the morgue. There's nothing - the vic scratched her own brains out. Literally." Kae adjusted her hold on her cell as she ripped the fake press badge from her blouse and reached into her purse for her keys. "You sure Dee was right?"

"I told you exactly what she told me, Kae." Bobby sighed. "Look she ain't what she used to be. From what I hear, she lost it shortly after your step -"

"You know not to use that word with me." Kae pulled her car keys from her purse and unlocked her car. "Danny was the only father I ever knew."

"I know."

"You have any leads on that?"

"Nope. 'S far as I can tell, all silent."

"Son of a bitch."

"Look, one thing at a time, alright?" She heard Bobby go silent for a moment, and then, "Work this case, see if something turns up on the wraith. If not, kill whatever evil bastard _is _there."

She sighed.

"Bobby, not all supernatural things are evil. I would know."

"Yeah, you would. Call if you need anything."

"Yeah...sure. Thanks."

She ended the call and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

* * *

_"I'm not doing this to her, Dad - it's for Aiden - for Layla -"_

_"All you're gonna do is get yourself killed."_

_Kae glared at Danny and turned back to the suitcase she'd been trying to pack._

_"I'm a good hunter. Ask Gordon."_

_"That son of a bitch almost got you killed over a vampire," Danny retorted. "He's insane."_

_"He used me as bait - with my permission. If I recall, I severed that thing's head in record time."_

_"You almost got turned." he pointed out. "Kae. Look, I - Just hold off okay? Max isn't in a good place right now. Aiden and Layla are dead - you need to think about this."_

_"I saw their bodies. I know what killed them. I can do this."_

_Danny let out a long sigh. "I know...but you need to put this aside. For your mom, okay?"_

_She bit her lip, looked from the suitcase to the photo of her as a child with her mother that she kept near her bed._

_"Fine."_

* * *

Kae sighed and slumped back in her chair before taking a sip of her mixed drink - most of her friends would make fun of her for it, but she couldn't stand beer, and only drank wine on special occasions.

"So what's your story?"

_Fuck. _Another random asshole intent on a round between the sheets had walked up to her table.

"That'd be mine to know and yours to never find out." she said coolly. "I think your girl's waitin' on you." she nodded toward the bar where a girl dressed up in a skimpy pink dress was watching them resentfully.

The man glanced back at his girlfriend, who turned away from them to flirt with the trucker sitting next to her. Then he looked back at Kae, who folded her arms over her chest.

"Get. lost." she ordered. She didn't want to _order _him, knowing the outcome - but he wasn't really leaving her another option.

She didn't breathe until he'd turned around and walked out of the bar. It almost made her laugh; she should've been a little more specific, sure - but it had worked, thank God.

It really did make her laugh when the girl went running after him, screaming her head off at him to stop.

"Having fun?"

She turned to see a woman with dark red hair staring at her.

"Who's asking?" Kae's smile died and and her laughter faded. Something was off about this woman. When she saw the silver blade slip from the sleeve of the woman's navy coat, her eyes widened. The woman nodded.

"Let's take this outside." she said calmly.

It took a moment, but then Kae found her voice.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

"You should know better than to use your powers out in the open, Kaelyn."

Kae scoffed, eyes narrowed and leaned against the car parked behind her. The parking lot of the bar was eerily silent, no one in sight.

"You don't get to lecture me - whoever you are - and not that it's any of your business, but I don't use them unless I have another option. I didn't see one that led to a good outcome so I did what I had to." she responded. "Who're you anyway?"

"Anna." the woman said. "But we're not here to talk about me."

"No, of course not. You're here to kill me, aren't you?" No response. "Thought so. Zachariah send you?" Anna nodded. "Okay, so you're an angel too. I'll tell you the same thing I told him: I'm not interested in Lucifer or whatever it is he wants with me. I just want to kill the thing that killed my brother and sister, and live my life."

"I'm sorry, but what you want is of no matter to me, or my superiors." she was silent for a moment. "Are you going to fight me?"

Kae rolled her eyes. "Would you expect anything less?"

"There will be no fighting between the two of you."

Kae frowned and Anna closed her eyes for a moment. A man with dark hair, wearing a tan trench coat over a dark suit complete with a purple tie and white dress shirt had materialized behind Anna.

"Castiel, you're not needed here." Anna said through gritted teeth.

"And you will not harm her." Castiel's eyes flicked to Kae. "I require her assistance."

"Who says I'm going to help you with anything?" Kae protested.

He frowned. "Sam and Dean Winchester, of course."

Kae froze.

_Winchester? Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. _They were _here? _If she saw Dean again, she wasn't so sure she could hold back; hearing about him and his brother just made her so angry...but that wasn't the worst of it. If they were sending their lackey or whoever this idiot was to ask for her help, they could possibly have figured her out.

Regardless of whether or not that was true, she made a mental note to make a quick exit after taking both of these idiots out.

Immediately, an invisible force gripped her insides, suffocating her. Her knees slammed into the concrete and she cried out at the resulting pain that shot through her body.

"Anna no!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Kae lost consciousness.

When Kae awoke later, she found herself sprawled across the tacky gray comforter of a bed. She sat up slowly, and tried to clear her head.

"Finally," a familiar voice said, "I was beginning to think she'd sleep forever."

_Gun...Need my gun...Winchester...fuck. _It wasn't in the back of her jeans like it normally was. Then when she looked around, her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she saw it - in Dean Winchester's hand.

He grinned.

"Hey, Princess."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Reviews are welcome - constructive criticism is accepted! No flames please!**


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 2:

Kae blinked slowly. She'd never felt this weak before - it was strange; she couldn't even teleport away.

She tried to focus on her weapon.

"Give me my gun." she said hoarsely,

He simply smirked and held it out of her reach. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you would want your death to be quick and painless." she said simply. "I can snap your neck if you like...strangle you with my bare hands. Trust me...I can make it ten times worse."

He snorted. "Highly doubt that, darlin'."

She frowned, not understanding what that meant - until she looked up at the ceiling; the fuckers had spraypainted a Devil's Trap there. Of course, she could leave it, but the damn thing had weakened her considerably.

She looked back at Sam and Dean...and then noticed the man from earlier - Castiel - standing in a corner of the motel room.

"What do you guys want with me?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I know what you are," Castiel answered, "and so do they." he jerked his head at the Winchesters. "We require your assistance with a case."

Kae's eyes shifted from him to Sam. "The one with the vic who scratched her brains out?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand why -"

"We know what you are." Dean interrupted tersely. "He told us." He nodded at Castiel. "Apparently you've been on Zachariah's radar for over a year. Why is that?"

"None of your fucking business." she retorted. "So you know I'm a cambion - big deal. Don't see how that'll help you solve this case."

"We discovered the source of the disturbances in town," Castiel told her. "It's a nine year old boy by the name of Jesse Turner. He's a cambion like you."

Kae's eyes widened at that. "I - what?"

"I said -"

"Cas no offense, but we'll take it from here." Sam said quickly. He looked at Kae uncertainly. "Look, two people are dead, Kaelyn -"

"What?"

Sam sighed. "The other vic was accidentally electrocuted by a joybuzzer."

Kae bit her lip and tried to process what they were telling her - if that was true, it seemed to her that Jesse seemed like he had no control over his powers - she wasn't even sure he knew what he really was.

"Reality warping." she muttered finally, and then looked at the floor. "Chances are this kid doesn't even know what he is. I did the same thing without knowing when I was his age."

"How'd you stop?" asked Dean.

She shrugged. "Mom told me what I was - what happened to her. We moved away, and since I couldn't get rid of them, just learned to control 'em."

"Mmm."

"I'm not going to kill him."

Cas's head jerked up at that. "What?"

Kae glared at him. "You heard me, Castiel. I'm not the tool of angels for their dirty work. Make sure you tell Zach and Anna that the next time you see them." She tried to shove past them to leave the motel room, but an invisible force shoved her back onto the bed. "Do you really want to challenge me?"

"You'll lose," he replied. "Angels are stronger than you."

"Cas c'mon - let her up. She wants to leave it's no skin off of our nose." Sam reasoned. He turned to Dean. "We can find some other way to stop Jesse."

"There is no other solution!" Cas snapped.

"You're not killing him." Kae snapped back.

"He could destroy Heaven with just a thought if he wanted to!"

"So could I!" Kae shouted, "the difference is, I know it's wrong! I know that what I am is an abomination! It's why I try to balance both sides!" She took a deep breath and glared at Cas. "It's not my fault you bastards are so fucking mechanical that you can't understand - even things like me - like Jesse if I can convince him - we're not all hell bent on destroying you!" she jerked her head over to look at Sam. "Give me the address."

"Sam -" Dean started, but Kae interrupted him.

"You two wanted my help, so here - I'm helping. Sam give me the address _now_."

Sam looked at Dean, then Cas, then at Kae. Then he let out a long sigh and grabbed one of the generic motel notepads laying on the table. He scribbled down the address quickly and handed it to Kae.

When she looked around again, Cas was gone.

"Damn it!" she screamed.

"Car." Dean said abruptly. "Let's go."

* * *

_"We are never going shopping again. I spent twice my budget!"_

_Kae snorted as she grabbed their bags out of the back seat of her car. "That could've been avoided if you hadn't decided to spend two hours over in the shoe department at Macy's, Mom."_

_On the other side of the car, Max laughed as she tried to help her daughter pick up the other bags. It was then she saw a black duffel bag. Kae had told her that it was her gym bag._

_"Honey, shouldn't you wash your gym clothes? It's been in here for a month."_

_"Mom, it's fine. It has my clean clothes for the next time I go." Kae eyed the bag nervously; in reality it had everything she had on those wraiths that had killed Layla and Aiden two years ago. It had her silver knives, and her gun. "Mom -" she protested when Max opened the bag and pulled out one of the knives._

_"Kaelyn Marie Thomas what the hell is this?!"_

_Kae groaned._

_"What does it look like, Mom?"_

_"Don't you get sarcastic with me, Kae," Max spit out as she slammed the car door on her side shut. "You're still looking into what killed Aiden and Layla aren't you?!" Kae sighed, shut the car doors on her side of the car and locked it before heading for the house."Don't walk away from me!"_

_"Fine!" Kae stopped halfway to the front door and rounded on her mother. "I know what killed them! I'm ready to hunt the sons of bitches down and destroy them!"_

_Max folded her arms over her chest. "This isn't your fight, Kaelyn!"_

_"Nope it wasn't, but you know what? I'm making it my fight! Aid and Lay - they deserve some kind of justice! The cops still think it was a break in!"_

_"It was!"_

_Kae's eyes narrowed. "Can you live with telling yourself that, Mom? Can you live with denying anything supernatural exists?"_

_"I'm not denying anything! The things that killed Aiden and Layla - they could kill you too, Kae." Max's voice turned soft, and like she might start crying. "I can't lose you too, honey. It would kill me."_

_Kae took a deep breath. "Mom, whether you like it or not, I will leave home eventually and become a hunter. I will find the wraiths that killed my brother and sister. You can't stop me."_

_She turned and went to unlock the front door before storming off into the house._

* * *

Kae felt like she couldn't breathe as she, Sam and Dean rushed up the front steps of the Turner house. As Sam fumbled for his lock pick kit, and Dean prepared to kick the door in, she lost patience.

"See you two inside." she snapped, and vanished on the spot. She reappeared in the living room of the house.

"W-Who are you?" a frightened voice asked.

She turned slowly until she saw the boy standing in the corner of the room, between a lamp and a desk.

_Jesse._

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said softly, pity forming in her stomach as she noted his frightened expression. "I promise." she hesitated and took a few steps forward, holding her hand out to him. "Can we talk? It's really important."

At that moment, the front door opened with a loud bang and within seconds, they were joined by Sam and Dean.

"We're looking for a guy." she said quickly before Dean could open his mouth. "He wears a trench coat -"

Jesse pointed at the ground with a shaky finger. Dean, Sam and Kae followed his gaze and Kae gasped.

It was Cas alright - as an action figure.

_Fuck_.

* * *

"Is he your friend?"

Kae could've laughed at the question, but given the seriousness of the situation she tried to keep it at bay.

"I don't get along well with angels, Jesse." she replied.

He looked at her with interest. "He's an angel?"

She nodded and sat down next to him. "Yeah."

Jesse looked back at the action figure, now resting on the fireplace mantle where Dean had placed it.

"I did that." he said slowly. "How did I do that?"

Kae looked over at Sam and Dean, and when Sam nodded, she took a deep breath and turned to Jesse.

"I can do the same thing," she said softly. "Jesse -"

Suddenly an invisible force threw her up, right into the ceiling.

"Kae!" yelled Sam, but before he or Dean could do anything, she fell back to the floor in a crumpled heap and didn't move. Another force slammed Dean into the wall and pinned him there. The same thing happened to Sam.

A blonde woman walked into the room, her eyes black.

"Hi Jesse," she said sweetly before glancing at Kae. "Hmm. So you have a sister. Forgot about that. Well when she comes 'round we'll see about getting her to join up with us, huh?" her eyes flicked back to Dean and Sam.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean groaned. The woman turned and lifted her hand, forming it into a fist and Dean cried out in pain.

"S-Stop it."

The demon looked over at Kae, who was getting slowly to her feet.

"Leave them alone," she said fiercely. "and get the fuck out of here."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" the demon asked casually.

Kae's eyes flashed and suddenly the woman was being slammed into the wall opposite Sam and Dean, who both promptly fell to the ground as the demon's grip broke. Kae stared at the woman in surprise. Apparently the Devil's Trap hadn't weakened her enough. She turned her attention to Jesse.

"Listen to me, Jesse. That thing is not your father, okay? It's not mine. What it is, is a liar. And maybe these two lied to you too," she jerked her head at Sam and Dean. "I'm assuming they told you they were FBI agents?" He nodded. "Thought so. FBI Agents, press reporters, health inspectors - they're all covers people like them - like me - use. We're hunters. We kill evil things like that thing that's inside her."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Whatever promises it makes you, whatever stories she tells won't mean a damn thing."

"But what am I?" he asked desperately. "What does it want?!"

She took a deep breath. "You're part demon...like me. Technical term is 'cambion'. And yes, you're powerful, I'm sure that bastard wouldn't hesitate to tell you that; even more powerful than me. What they want, what demons like that want, is for you to get angry. They want you to destroy, understand? "

"But I don't want to!" he cried angrily.

"Good." This time Sam spoke, and Kae, Dean and Jesse looked at him. "Then you can make the right choice, okay?"

"Jesse -" The demon gasped, "Jesse she lied - she's lying -"

Jesse looked over at her coldly. "Get out of her."

There was a loud roaring noise as a funnel of black smoke errupted from the woman's mouth and flew up the fireplace. Kae released control and the woman fell to the floor unconscious. She looked over at Sam.

"Who is she?" she asked.

Sam sighed.

"Jesse's biological mother, Julia."

Kae suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I uh...I need some air."

She bolted for the front door.

* * *

It seemed like it took ages for the Winchesters, plus a fully regrown Cas to find her outside the house, throwing up in the grass.

"Kae?" Sam said quietly, placing a hand on her back. "Kae, it's Sam Winchester."

"I know." Kae breathed heavily, trying to ignore the stench of vomit on the lawn as she struggled to her feet, batting Sam's hand away. "Jesse?"

Dean sighed. "Gone. We thought he was gonna come with us...but he vanished. Found a note in his room to his parents telling them he had to leave."

"Oh." Kae exhaled and stood upright. She tried to keep calm. "No use tracking him then...he can hide himself pretty damn well if he wants to."

Cas nodded at that. "Which makes me question why it was so easy to find you, Kaelyn."

"It's not that obvious?" she asked tiredly. "Cas, I don't use my powers unless I need to. I don't think it's exactly a secret that I never wanted to be part demon anyway. Look..." she glanced at Sam and Dean. "Can you two give me a lift back to my car? I need to get out of this town. Now."

"Who says you have to split?"

She stared at Sam as if he'd grown an extra head at the suggestion, and she wasn't the only one. Dean was staring at his brother like he'd lost his mind.

"You can't be serious."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kae said flatly. "I'd rather work alone."

"But -"

"Sam. No. I'm not gettin' in the way of your shit so there's no need for you to get in the way of mine, okay?" she glanced at Dean. "So about that lift - we cool?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah...we're cool. Let's go."

But when they got back to the bar where Cas had stopped Anna from killing Kae, they found Kae's old Taurus looked like it had exploded.

"No." gasped Kae, nearly falling out of the Impala as she tried to jump out when it pulled into the parking lot. "_No!" _She ended up tucking and rolling onto the pavement, got to her feet, and ran before stopping a few feet short of her burning car.

"Son of a bitch." Dean threw the car into park and he and Sam rushed to join her. "What the hell did this?"

Kae turned after a moment and looked at him. She looked infuriated.

"Demons."

* * *

**What'd y'all think? Constructive criticism accepted - just no flames please!**


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character

* * *

Part 3:

"Woah. What do you mean, demons did this?" Dean grabbed Kae as she tried to run to the car. "Hey, come on don't - ow!" he was cut off as she turned enough to drive her fist into his face, causing him to let go of her. She felt a little relief at seeing the busted lip she'd caused him."Dammit!"

"Kae!" Sam grabbed her arm as she tried to run past him, and held her back. "Kae anything you had in there is long gone." he said. "We can help you out, but you need to be straight with us - why would demons do this to your car?"

Kae yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Same reason the angels want to fucking smite me." she said bitterly. "Lucifer."

Dean stared at her incredulously. "What?!"

Kae sighed heavily. "Long story. I don't have time for that now -"

"Bull," Dean countered. "If we're helping you at all, you're gonna have to be straight with us."

The glare she gave him made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He definitely did not want to get on her bad side, but there was absolutely no fucking around if she was involved with angels and demons - not to mention Lucifer.

"Fuck you," she said coldly. "I'll get out of here on my own. Probably not best to be hanging around the Michael and Lucifer vessels anyway. Yeah...I know about that." she added when they looked at her surprised. "Good luck evading them - Zachariah can be a real bitch."

She turned and hurried off down the street. Dean turned and headed back to the Impala, Sam on his heels - and he didn't sound happy.

"We can't just leave her to deal with that on her own." he said. Dean groaned and turned to look at him.

"Yeah we can." Dean replied. "What?!" he cried when his brother gave him an exasperated look. "If she wants to fight those dicks on her own, who are we to stop her?!"

"And if she dies?" Sam asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Can you live with that?"

Silence. Then a loud groan as Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Dammit. Alright, come on."

* * *

Kae stared down at the beat up Chevy in disgust as she pulled out her lock pick kit. She wasn't really game for breaking windows and setting off car alarms - not to mention possibly being arrested for grand theft.

The sound of a car approaching made her look up and groan quietly. The Winchesters' Impala was making its way slowly down the road toward her. When it reached her, the front passenger window rolled down and Sam poked his head out.

"Okay here's the deal." he said. "If you want, you can come with us, and we'll work together. Face the apocalypse - all those bastards who want to use us - together. Hell, we can even track down that other wraith while we're at it." he paused. "We just want to help okay?"

Kae looked at the ground. "You don't owe me anything."

Sam shook his head. "No. You helped us with Jesse."

"So?"

"I - You -" _Damn it._ Kae didn't know what to say...she preferred to work alone. It was just better because nobody would find out what she really was and try to kill her for it. But Sam and Dean knew what she was, and they hadn't lifted a finger to destroy her (though she suspected Dean really wanted to).

She couldn't handle Lucifer and everything else on her own, that much was clear too.

And maybe this would be a chance to make up for the wraith incident.

"Look we don't have all night, Prin -" Dean broke off at the look Sam gave him. " - Kae. If you wanna go with us, it's now or never."

She took a deep breath.

"Alright."

* * *

The first night on the road with the Winchester brothers was one that Kae really didn't remember much. She spent much of it asleep in the back seat before being woken up the next morning by Sam, telling her they'd reached the town where their next case was: Wellington, Ohio. They rented two motel rooms (thank God) at a shitty motel.

"Never thought I'd be so grateful to see a bed again in my life." she groaned, collapsing onto the mattress in her room. "No offense, but the back seat of your car isn't exactly comfortable, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

She looked over at Sam. "What's the case?"

"Local guy got his head ripped off." he answered.

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Head. ripped off." Dean snapped at her.

"Well excuse me for asking," she shot back. "but if we're working this together then I should know the same information you two do. So what's so special about a guy getting his head ripped off?"

"Cops think it was a bear attack," Sam explained.

"What makes you two think it isn't?"

"Guy was killed in his bedroom." Dean replied. "You know a bear that can climb a flight of stairs?"

"Yogi if he really wants a picnic basket."

"Cute." Sam smothered a snort and Kae smirked as she got up off of the bed (reluctantly).

"Okay so...I'll call you guys after I make a run. Later.." she grabbed her purse and pulled her cell phone from it as she left the room.

* * *

"You're in Ohio?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, Mom. Honest." Kae smiled at the cashier and swiped her card through the reader. "I'm...uh...with the Winchesters."

"John Winchester's kids?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Once the cashier had handed her her receipt, she grabbed the bags of clothes she'd bought and headed out of the store. As much as she liked shopping, she hated that this time it was because her suitcase had gone up in flames when the demons had destroyed her car. "You know 'em?"

"Nope, just heard of them is all...Think John might've taken a case here when you were a kid...maybe a werewolf? Sounds familiar anyway."

Kae pursed her lips. "Hmm. Hey mom I've gotta call a cab to get back to the guys - we're working a case. Call you in a few days okay?"

"Okay. Wait - a cab? What happened to your car?!"

"Love you, Mom, gotta go." Kae hung up and quickly called for a cab to come and get her.

* * *

**Reviews welcome - constructive criticism only please. No flames!**


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 4:

On the way to the police station, Kae sent texts to Sam and Dean to let them know she was on her way.

"Airline lose your baggage?" she heard the driver ask as they rounded a corner.

"No." she said shortly before hitting 'send' on her phone and sending off her text to Sam.

"You uh...running away or something?"

"How about you mind your own damn business?" she shot back, eyes flashing.

The cab driver suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face her. "C'mon Kaelyn you can tell me - we're old pals, remember?"

Kae's eyes narrowed as she took in his face and she set her phone aside.

"Gabriel."

* * *

_The sound of a loud crash jolted Kae from her sleep at 4:30 in the morning. She groaned quietly and got to her feet before making her way downstairs._

_"Kae?" she heard Max call sleepily. "If you see your dad down there, tell him to wait until the daylight to fix the sink, okay?"_

_Kae frowned; Danny wasn't in bed? He usually slept like a log. "Uh...yeah. Go back to sleep Mom."_

_"M...Mkay."_

_Kae headed downstairs, a bad feeling forming in her stomach. She breathed deeply, and nearly vomitted when the stench of sulfur hit her nose._

_"Dad?" she called. "Dad, it's Kae - c'mon...think it's time you went back to bed, huh?"_

_No answer. Kae made her way to the kitchen. "Daddy?" she called again. "C'mon...Mom's gonna have my ass if -" her breath caught in her throat as she rounded the island and came in view of the sink._

_Danny was lying on the floor in front of the sink, his throat slashed open, blood everywhere._

* * *

"Well this is nice, but uh, I'll take a different cab." Kae reached for the door handle, only for it to lock by itself. She turned back to Gabriel angrily. "Open the damn door!"

Gabriel just smirked at her, and suddenly they were standing in the middle of a field.

"We need to talk, Kae." he said seriously.

Kae crossed her arms over her chest. "About?"

"Lucifer."

"Fuck you." She shot back. "I told Zachariah -"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't care what he wants, alright? I'm on your side here."

"I don't believe you."

"Hey not everyone in my family is a dick," he said defensively. "Had anymore nightmare visits from my brother?"

"Not recently, but thanks he'll probably be back tonight." Kae turned away from him. "Look I had a case - I was -"

"Working it with the Winchesters," he finished. "Yeah, I know 'em...well, they know me as a Trickster. You think I go everywhere yelling to hunters that I'm the archangel Gabriel? Besides...Sam and Dean are indisposed."

Kae surged forward, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "What did you do?!"

Gabriel grinned. "You'll see."

He snapped his fingers and vanished. Kae blinked rapidly and found herself back in the cab, this time with a different driver.

_Son of a bitch._

Once she'd gotten back to the motel, she tried calling Sam and then Dean. Neither of them answered. Frustrated, she threw her phone on the bed and collapsed in the desk chair.

"Just sitting there won't help us find Sam and Dean."

She nearly fell out of her chair at the new voice. When she looked around, she saw Cas standing in front of her.

"Cas?" she choked out. "Son of a bitch - knock first, why don't you?!"

He stared at her intently. "Why would I knock?"

"It's polite, you idiot." she snapped as she stood up. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

He shook his head. "I've only been able to pinpoint it as another dimension. What about you?"

She hesitated. "Gabriel visited me today."

Cas's eyes widened at that. "What?"

Kae sighed. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Thoughts? As always, no flames please.**


	6. Part 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 5:

"Talk about Gabriel. Why is he doing this?"

Cas was silent for a moment. "I think we should talk about you first."

Kae's eyes narrowed. "What about me?" she reached into one of her shopping bags and extracted a pair of dark slacks, a white blouse, and a dark jacket. Her plan was to head to the police station, find out about the case, and try to pick up Sam and Dean's trail.

"What have you to do with Lucifer?" Cas asked.

She snorted and carried the clothes into the bathroom.

"Pick another question, Cas!" she yelled before slamming the door behind her. "and while you're at it, tell me about Gabriel."

"I think Lucifer places more importance considering both demons and angels are after you."

Kae stuck her head out of the bathroom and glared at him. "I think finding Sam and Dean before they both end up dead places a hell of a lot more importance than my problems."

"Your problems are theirs and mine if we're working together." he pointed out.

_Fuck. _It seemed she didn't have a choice; she needed to find Sam and Dean and Cas was her only option to getting into whatever dimension Gabriel had dumped the guys into.

"Alright. Fine."

* * *

_"Mom I'll be back in a minute." Kae sniffled and turned away from the open casket. "Bathroom."_

_Max barely heard her. She was too busy talking to her sister, Kae's Aunt Becca as they stood beside Danny's casket. Kae hurried from the room and down to the Women's Bathroom. Her hands shook as she turned the sink on and splashed warm water on her face._

_"Such a tragedy, huh?"_

_In a flash, Kae grabbed the knife she kept hidden in her purse and turned around to see a middle aged, balding man wearing a suit behind her._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Zachariah." he responded. "I'm going to have to ask that you come with me."_

* * *

"Zachariah came for you first?"

"Before I had any idea about Lucifer." Kae said quietly. "So...any idea where Sam and Dean are?"

"Working on it." Cas replied. "What exactly does Lucifer have to do with Zachariah?"

Kae was quiet for a moment. "Zachariah came after me because Lucifer was visiting me in my nightmares." she said. "I didn't know at the time what he wanted me for."

"And that is?"

"Aw come on Cas, do you really want her to spoil the big punch line?"

Kae let out a strangled yell as Cas shoved her behind him. When she was able to get her bearings, she saw Zachariah standing in front of them.

"Long time no see," he greeted her.

"Zachariah," she replied stiffly. "What do you want now?"

He pursed his lips and lifted his hand, flicking it to the side carelessly. Cas was flung sideways into the wall of Kae's motel room. He moved his hand a second time and Kae was flung back, against the mirror that hung on the wall over the TV stand.

Pain ripped through her back at the collision, as well as sliced through the skin on her face, neck, the back of her head, and hands as it came into contact with shattered glass. She fell forward, crying out as her body slammed into the top of the TV, then fell onto the tacky gray carpet.

Another snap of Zachariah's fingers and suddenly Dean and Sam were back in the room with them.

"This is nice." he mused, before Dean could say a word. "Gang's all here."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked angrily.

A soft groan caught their attention; Kae was sitting up slowly and trying to get up on her feet. Blood ran down the side of her face from a gash above her right eyebrow, and down her right cheek from minor cuts the glass shards had inflicted. Zachariah just shrugged and in a second, he'd vanished, only to reappear behind Kae, who cried out as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he replied as a silver blade slid out of the sleeve of his free hand. He put the blade to Kae's throat. "At least the worst of the Apocalypse dies with her."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" asked Dean.

"Dean..." Kae whispered. "It's not...Its not important."

"You want me to save your ass?" he shot back at her. "Shut up alright?"

Zachariah sighed. "Well if you don't want to tell him yourself, I will." his eyes didn't leave Dean's face, no doubt waiting for the right reaction - the one that would mean her death.

Hell maybe he meant for her to die at Dean's hand instead of his own.

"Lucifer has chosen her." Kae closed her eyes tight. "as the mother of his child."

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please. :)**


	7. Part 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 6:

"Lucifer has chosen her as the mother of his child."

Kae held her breath, waiting for the blade to cut through her throat, to feel the blood run down her neck as she bled out.

It never happened. There was a bright flash of light and a loud thud. The blade fell to the floor and she scrambled away from it, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she tried to breathe properly.

"Cas!" she wasn't sure whether it was Sam or Dean that said it, but the next thing she knew, there was a hand gently cupping the side of her face and then there was no pain.

"You okay?" Dean helped her to her feet.

"Now...I guess." she frowned and touched her head where the gash had been, and then felt her ribs. "He healed me?"

Dean shrugged. "Working with an angel comes in handy sometimes."

Kae looked down at the blade that Dean was holding. It was covered with blood. Her eyes moved from the knife to Zachariah's body where it lay on the floor. Impressions of his wings had burned into the bed and the carpet.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked quietly. "Now?"

He studied her face for a moment, and she looked away, uncomfortable. It was weird; she'd come close to dying on hunts before, but this was different. She couldn't explain it, but she just wanted to get out of that room - out of the motel, out of the town.

"Probably best," Sam said after a moment. "We don't need the cops on our asses."

"Yeah." Dean agreed finally. "Let's go."

* * *

_Kae yawned and opened her eyes. Her alarm clock read two in the morning, making her groan in frustration and bury her face in her pillow._

_"I wouldn't get so angry, Kaelyn...you're still asleep."_

_Damn it. Not now. Not right now. She grabbed the knife she kept under her pillow and flipped herself onto her back before sitting up._

_Lucifer was standing in the middle of her bedroom._

_"What do you want?" she asked coldly._

_He shrugged. "To talk?"_

_"Go fuck yourself," she spit out. "Zachariah told me what you want."_

_"Oh good for him." Lucifer crossed the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kae drew her knees up to her chest, trying to get as far away from him as was possible. "Makes it easier for me."_

_"Answer's no." she snarled. "I'm not going to be used as -"_

_He smiled. "Who said anything about using you? That was never my intention, Kae."_

_"I can't have kids - and you're crazy if you think I'd ever have yours if I could!"_

_"Well technically it wouldn't be mine." Lucifer mused. "It'd be Sam Winchester's."_

_Kae frowned and climbed slowly up off of her bed._

_"Well you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not going to let you use this guy for a failed attempt at impregnating me. Now get the fuck out of my head!"_

_Kae woke up abruptly, trying to stifle a scream. Once she realized she was in fact awake, and that Lucifer was gone, she broke down and cried._

* * *

"How's she doing?"

Sam glanced at the back seat. Kae was curled up fast asleep, facing away from them. "Sleeping." he paused. "We gonna talk about it?"

Dean glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to the road again. "Talk about what?"

"What Zachariah said about her."

"What, about her supposedly being the mother of his kid?"

Sam was quiet. "_My _kid." he whispered.

Dean scoffed. "Oh God, don't even go there alright? It's not happening."

"Dean -"

"No!" Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. "I told you before, we make our own future, alright? Kae's doing the same thing."

Sam looked out his window and bit his lip. "So what do we do?"

Dean didn't answer.

* * *

**What'd y'all think? Reviews welcome! Constructive criticism only - no flames please.**


	8. Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Part 7:

Kae didn't talk much when she woke up as they pulled into their new motel in Missouri the next day. What she did do was slam the door to her room in their faces and refuse to talk to either of them.

"You can't avoid them forever, you know."

Kae had been watching Sam and Dean pull out of the parking lot through the closed blinds when Cas decided to make an appearance.

"What did I say about knocking, Cas?" she snapped without looking away from the window.

"Your safety overrides politeness." Cas responded. "Dean asked me to watch you."

"Did he?"

"He and Sam are checking into a case. If you wish to join them, I can transport you there."

"Why bother?" Kae flopped down on her bed. "They'll kill me."

"No they won't."

"Cas you heard Zachariah didn't you?"

"I did...but why should that be of import? How many times have you told him no before?"

Kae closed her eyes and sighed. "Too many."

Cas settled himself into the desk chair, not taking his eyes off of her. "Why did he pick you?"

Kae rolled onto her side and stared hard at him. "How should I know?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Are you blind? It's fate, Kaelyn."

"There's no such thing as fate," she sat up. "Get out, Cas. Now."

"Kae -"

"Out!" She yelled.

He was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Okay so we're not killing her."

"Was that even an option?"

Dean shrugged and took a bite of the bacon on his plate. "Two years ago? I dunno...maybe. But now - no." he paused. "We're gonna need her help to kill the devil."

Sam nodded. "But first we need to talk to her. About everything, alright?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Everything." he looked in his pocket for his wallet when their waitress brought them the bill. As he looked up, about to leave one of his alias credit cards on the table, he saw Cas standing in front of their table. "What?!"

Cas sat down at the empty chair.

"It's Kae."

* * *

_"Hello again."_

_Kae sucked in a long breath and turned around to see Lucifer standing in front of her. He looked different - or at least his vessel did._

_"Who are you using this time?" she asked._

_"Guy's name is Nick." he responded. "That's all I know...all I care to know."_

_Kae took in her surroundings. She was not in her motel room - instead Lucifer had created a large meadow, much like the one Gabriel had transported her to._

_"Answer's still no," she said flatly._

_"Oh come on, Princess." he strode forward and extended one hand forward. Kae let out a choking noise as she looked down in horror to see her stomach expanding._

_No. Nonononononononononononono._

_"Don't worry," he said with a small smile. "This isn't the real thing. As you've told me on numerous occasions, you're infertile...but I could fix that. If you let me, that is."_

_"Never." Kae snarled._

_He chuckled at that. "Never say never, Kae."_

"Kae? Kae wake up." Someone was shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dean, Sam, and Cas in the room. Sam had his hand on her shoulder and he looked concerned. "Cas said you kicked him out."

Kae gave Cas a dirty look. "Asshole." she muttered before looking at Sam. "Lucifer came to see me again."

"He was here?" Dean looked around the room uneasily.

"Technically," Kae remembered her stomach and looked down, hands shaking as she brought them to her mercifully flat stomach and sighed with relief. "He was in my dream. 'S how he normally does it." God she felt sick to her stomach. "Sam could you uh...get me a glass of water? Please?"

Sam nodded and moved quickly to fulfill her request. Dean waited until she had the cheap paper cup in hand and had drunk a few mouthfuls before he asked his question.

"Look Princess - Kae -" he said hastily, noting her warning expression at the nickname. "We uh, we need to talk alright?"

"About?"

"Everything."

* * *

**Thoughts? As always, no flames please.**


	9. Part 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 8:

"You gonna eat or what?"

Kae looked at Dean disgustedly. He'd already eaten his burger, fries, and was now making his way through a sizeable slice of cherry pie.

"No thanks." she sipped her water tentatively, her mind still reeling from her nightmare.

"Kae, c'mon." Sam pushed a small plate of fries toward her. "You gotta eat something."

"Get off my case, alright?!" she spit out. "I'm not hungry."

"Well then talk," Dean pressed her. "Please." he added exasperatedly at the glare Sam gave him.

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why does Lucifer want you?" Sam asked.

Kae shrugged. "He said it was fate. Load of bullshit in my opinion." she tapped absently on the side of her glass with two fingers. "Remember Jesse? Imagine what a cambion, her child, and Satan himself would be capable of." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "The Apocalypse would look like a fucking carnival compared to what that kind of power could bring. _That's _what he really wants."

The brothers said nothing, but she could tell by their expressions that their imaginations were projecting ideas about that kind of future that they definitely didn't like.

"He visits you in your nightmares right?" Sam asked after a while.

Kae nodded and looked at him. "You too, I'm assuming?" Sam nodded. "No offense Sam, but you're not my type."

He chuckled a little. "None taken."

"Alright, so Lucifer wants you to have his kid...that's not gonna happen." Dean hesitated and then leaned forward a little. "We're outside of Carthage. Meeting up with a couple of friends of ours."

"I don't understand," she frowned. "A case? Why two more hunters?"

Dean grinned.

"'Cause we're gonna kill the Devil."

* * *

_"Got everything?"_

_"Yeah. I...are you sure you're gonna be okay?"_

_Max laughed. "Days of trying to escape your normal life to hunt and suddenly you're having second thoughts?"_

_Kae didn't answer. Max sighed._

_"I'll be fine, sweetie." she picked up one of the two suitcases Kae had packed and loaded it into the back seat of her car. "It's been six months...and I know you're gonna go crazy if you don't get out of here soon."_

_"I don't want to leave you here by yourself."_

_Max scoffed. "Please. I can handle myself around the supernatural, remember?" She patted her daughter's shoulder gently. "You go, okay, and you give the things that killed them all hell. Understand?"_

_Kae nodded._

_"Yes ma'am."_

* * *

"Wait...what do you mean, kill the Devil?"

"I mean, we take a gun and we kill the bastard." Dean stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Unfortunately we don't have the gun."

Kae crossed her arms. "Of course. Who does?"

"Cas is taking care of it."

Kae glanced out the window of the Impala, watching as the highway sped past them. She sighed and sank lower in the back seat.

"What kind of gun did you guys find that can kill Lucifer?"

"Gun that can kill any supernatural thing there is." Sam answered. "We've used it before."

"And why don't you have it anymore?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "We uh...lost it."

"It wasn't lost, it was stolen." Dean snapped.

"By who?"

"Woman who went by Bela Talbot." he responded. "Anyway, Cas's tracked it down. He's meeting us before we get to Carthage."

"Where's he meeting us?"

"Abandoned gas station couple miles away." Sam turned around in his seat to look at her. "You okay?"

Kae nodded.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Where was it?"

"Demons have been moving it around - I was unable to find the buyer Bela Talbot procured it for. Most likely a very powerful demon." Cas sighed. "I was however, able to find the next place they were moving it and intercepted it."

Dean grinned and took the gun from the angel. "Nice."

Kae leaned forward to get a better look at the gun. It was a black colt revolver that looked like something out of an old Western - she supposed it had been built back in the eighteen hundreds or so.

"This is the Colt?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She took the gun from him tentatively and turned it over in her hands before unlocking the safety and pointing it at the nearly toppled wall of the gas station they were in. When she pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"No ammo." she announced before looking at Cas. "Can't really go after the devil with a gun that won't do anything." she looked at Cas. "You have any idea who that 'very powerful demon' is? I'm guessing he's got the ammo."

"Well you're right about that, love."

Sam and Dean swore loudly and Kae turned around so fast she lost her footing and nearly fell sideways, only for Cas to catch her and help her upright again.

A man dressed in a dark suit had appeared before them. In his hand, he held a box of bullets. His eyes flashed black briefly, then back to normal.

"Crowley." Cas said stiffly, breaking the silence that followed the demon's entrance. The demon grinned.

"Castiel." Crowley nodded briefly at him before looking back at Kae.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews appreciated - no flames please.**


	10. Part 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**

* * *

Part 9:

"So this is the famous Kaelyn." Kae shuddered as Crowley circled her, his eyebrows raised. "Lucifer's concubine."

"Not going to happen." she retorted.

"Of course not," he said coolly. "We are, after all, intending to kill him. Aren't we?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your angle?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do I need one?" he asked. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Dean told him.

Crowley cocked his head to the side and the corner of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to laugh. "Why don't you leave that up to her, mate?" he said casually. "She's the one I'm interested in after all."

Kae looked from Dean to Sam to Cas, then back at Crowley. "You wouldn't be here offering us -"

"Ah," he held up a hand to stop her. "The only offer on the table is for you, Princess."

She smiled coldly at him and pulled out her knife. "Call me that again, you dick. I dare you."

He grinned. "Bet you love it when Satan says it."

"And I bet you'd love to be sent to the deepest circle of hell." she shot back.

Crowley shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss the matter at hand." he lifted the box in his hand and shook it slightly. "You need this."

"So give it to us."

"I don't do things for free, Kae." Crowley pocketed the box and Dean had to grab Kae and restrain her from lunging at the demon. "Now then - if you would." he snapped his fingers and disappeared, along with Kae.

"Damn it," Dean groaned. "Cas?!"

"Wherever he's taken her, it's warded against Angels." he responded.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked

His brother was quiet for a moment. He picked up Kae's knife where it had fallen. "What else? We wait."

* * *

Kae let out a cry as her feet touched solid ground and she fell forward, pain lancing through her knees as they slammed into solid concrete. She inhaled sharply and got to her feet quickly, looking around her new surroundings: a decrepit parking garage. Crowley stood in front of her, his face impassive.

The box of ammunition lay on the ground, inches from her left hand. Without a thought, she grabbed it and slowly got back up. She looked for her knife but found that she didn't have it.

_Son of a bitch._

"I thought this would be better without weapons." Crowley said.

Kae scoffed. "Whatever. Just tell me what the fuck you want."

"I want Lucifer dead."

Wait...what? Of all the things this demon wanted in exchange for giving her the bullets for the Colt, this was what he wanted.

"But that's not all." she commented. "What else?"

He looked at her with surprise. "What else is there? Lucifer exterminates the human race, demons are next - well, after creatures like yourself."

"He created you."

"Means to an end, darling," he told her. "Just like yourself. All he wants is a child from you, yeah?" she nodded. "He'll come after you eventually - whether it's in that gigantic moose or in his current meatsuit. I'm offering you protection."

Kae could have laughed; Protection from a demon? As if.

"No thanks."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about that? Best contraception you could ask for."

"No thanks. But killing Lucifer? That much I can do."

And with that, she disappeared right before his eyes.

* * *

"I don't like this. It's taking too long."

"She's a big girl, Dean - she can handle herself."

Sam and Dean had grown tired of waiting in the gas station and had gone out to Dean's car to wait there instead.

"Has she ever gone up against a demon, though?" Dean checked to make sure Ruby's old knife was still hidden inside his jacket.

"Is that concern I hear? How cute, Dean."

The boys' heads both jerked to look out Sam's window to see Kae standing outside the Impala, holding the box of bullets. She pulled open the back passenger door and climbed inside the car before handing the box to Sam.

Dean turned to stare at her questioningly, and she sighed exasperatedly.

"You really think I killed the dick? Crowley's not worth my time. Tried to deal with me and I refused."

"What'd he offer?" Dean asked as Sam took the Colt and began loading it.

"Supernatural contraception." she snorted. "He offered me protection, which I assumed would hold even if Lucifer doesn't bite the dust tonight."

"What'd you give him?" Sam wanted to know.

"Nothing. Said Lucifer was gonna die, grabbed the bullets and teleported out before he could do anything." she shrugged. "Look on his face was priceless. Anyway..." she looked from Sam to Dean. "What are we waiting for? Let's go put a bullet in the fucker already."

Dean nodded wordlessly and turned the key in the ignition before shifting the Impala into drive and they sped off toward Carthage.

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	11. Part 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shout out to all who've favorited and and put this story on their alerts/following it. Also a big thank you to AllyTheQueen (for some reason it won't let me type the periods in your penname hence the absence of them) for all the lovely comments! Much appreciated!

* * *

Part 10:

They found what Kae assumed correctly to be the Harvelle's car parked at the edge of town. A blonde girl around Sam's age got out of the car as the Impala pulled up alongside it, followed by an older brunette woman.

"Thought you guys would never get here." the brunette told Dean. Her eyes fell on Kae. "Who's this?"

"Kae." she said simply, not keen on getting any other details out in the open. If they were working together on just this, there was no reason to let them know what she really was...but what else could she say? She looked at Sam for help, not sure what else to divulge.

"Met her back in Nebraska," Sam supplied. "Figured one more hunter couldn't hurt."

The brunette pursed her lips but didn't press for more details. She smiled at Kae and held out her hand, which Kae took.

"Ellen Harvelle." she introduced herself. "My daughter Jo." she nodded at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kae smiled at Jo, who grinned back at her.

"Ellen where's Cas?" asked Dean.

She frowned.

"Thought he was comin' with you."

Kae felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. If neither the Winchesters nor Ellen and Jo knew where Cas was, something was really wrong.

"You don't think Lucifer knew we were coming, do you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dean shrugged. "Though I have no idea what the hell he'd want with Cas." he opened the trunk of the Impala and took out a rifle before handing it to Sam and taking one of his own. Kae took a hand gun for herself and her old knife, as well as a machete normally used for beheading vampires.

She sucked in a long breath.

"You guys take care of Lucifer - I can find Cas -"

"Not happening." Dean said flatly.

Kae stared at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, when did you get the right to dictate what I can and can't do?"

"Kae -"

"Fuck you." she snarled before looking at Sam. "I'm going to see if I can track Cas down. Call me if you need to."

She turned and set off into town.

* * *

"She's here...with the Winchesters."

"Excellent."

"They're coming to kill you. Why not let me take care of them?" Meg looked uncertainly at Lucifer. "Or at least let me bring her to you?"

Lucifer shook his head, his eyes flicking from the demon standing before him to the angel trapped in the ring of holy fire behind her.

"No. She'll come to me on her own. The Winchesters may need some persuasion though. Can you do that?" he asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

Meg's face lit up at his request.

"I can do that."

* * *

Kae inhaled sharply and shrank down in an alleyway as several demons walked past. Her grip on the knife in her hand tightened and she exhaled after several seconds and got to her feet.

"Cas?" she called quietly as she moved further down the alley until she could easily go behind the next building. "Cas, it's Kae. You around, man?"

"'Bout time you showed up, darlin'." she whipped around to see a man grinning at her. "Our father wants to see you."

She rolled her eyes and took out her knife. "I have no reason to see Lucifer."

The man grinned, his eyes turning black as he reached for her. "He has your angel. Think about that, won't you?"

And he vanished right before her eyes.

"Son of a bitch." she muttered before taking off down the alley at a run.

* * *

"She won't say yes."

Lucifer could have laughed at the words that fell from Castiel's lips. "And what makes you say that, brother?"

Cas stared coldly back at him. "She never has. She would never allow such an abomination inside her - not even for me."

Lucifer grinned. "But she would for Dean Winchester." Cas's eyes widened. "You couldn't tell? I've been in her dreams, Cas. I've heard her thoughts. Buried below a mound of all that hatred, all that anger? A whole plethora of other feelings she's been burying since the day they met. I don't understand the attraction myself, but hey - who am I to tell her no? I want her happiness."

Somewhere up above them there was a loud crash and Kae suddenly crashed through the thin ceiling of the room Lucifer and Cas were in.

"Nice timing," Lucifer commented. "You know, I have to say, it's really nice to be outside of your head for once."

She bit her lip and got slowly to her feet. Her ribs ached and she had to use the wall to support her weight as pain exploded in her right ankle when she tried to put her weight on it.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He shrugged.

"What I've always wanted, Kaelyn." he said quietly. "A family - with you." Kae tried to push off of the wall but instead collapsed against it when her ankle gave out. He calmly walked over and bent to help her up, but she shrank away, opting to sit (more like lean heavily) against the crumbling wall . "I'm only trying to help you, Princess." he admonished as he reached for her again.

"Go to Hell." she gasped, kicking at him with her good foot. It wasn't much, and it allowed Lucifer to get a hold of her calf.

"I told you I would never do anything to hurt you." he said quietly before lowering her leg to the ground. "Now how about we talk about this like civilized human beings?"

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	12. Part 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 11:

"Talk? You want to _talk?" _Kae looked at him incredulously. "Th-There's nothing to talk about!"

Lucifer chuckled and reached over to tug a strand of hair playfully. "That's where you're wrong - we have so much to discuss." he checked his watch. "And only a little time to do it. I'm on a schedule."

"What on earth could you possibly have that's so important?" she asked, trying to inch away from him, but unfortunately didn't have much success. Her body was just in too much pain to cooperate with her mind.

"Oh...you know. Apocalypse type stuff - but you can ask the Winchesters about it. Or Cas for that matter." Kae's eyes flicked briefly to the angel silently watching them before they went back to Lucifer. "But there's one thing I find _very _interesting about you."

"And that is?"

"How since you met Dean Winchester, you've never given any sign that you're attracted to him." Lucifer said, amused by the look of disbelief on her face.

"I don't -" she started, but he cut her off.

"You keep feelings like love buried deep under everything else." he observed. "Don't lie - especially to me. I know, Kae. I've been in your head."

She shook her head adamantly, trying to deny his words. All she'd ever seen Dean as was a dick, to be honest. Romantic notions be damned. She was something he'd sooner kill than even entertain the idea of being with - regardless of the fact that he was hot as hell, but then looks had never been top of her list.

"Denial is an ugly thing, Kae." Lucifer was watching her closely. "He hides it as well as you do. I'm not even sure he realizes it...but he will eventually."

Tears stung in her eyes as she turned away from him. "Fuck you." she whispered thickly.

"I'll just leave you here then. You need to think, right? Much like Cas here. I'll give you some time."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Dean swore silently as he got the voicemail on Kae's cell. Behind him, the hardware store he, Sam, Ellen and Jo had hunkered down in following being ambushed by Meg, who'd set a pack of hell hounds on them was in flames.

Flames were good; they meant the trap that had been rigged for the hell hounds had worked. Dean threw the makeshift trigger aside and ran a hand through his hair. Behind him Sam was pressing a makeshift bandage to the wound left by one of the damn mutts in Jo's side. She needed a hospital fast.

The only thing that was preventing Dean from moving to get them back to their car was the fact that Kae wasn't picking up her phone. He'd tried her at least ten times while trapped in the hardware store, and inbetween calls to Cas's phone, had been trying to crush the panic welling up inside him.

She was a cambion - all powerful. She had to be fine...right? Well...she was a cambion that Lucifer wanted as a concubine.

_Shit._

"Sam you get them back to the cars." he said as he pulled out his cell phone and tried Kae again.

No answer. _Fuck_.

"Dean -"

"Not leaving -"

"Don't argue with me!" he exploded, and both Jo and Sam fell silent. "Get back to the car. Wait for us."

"You don't even know where she is," Sam protested.

Dean shrugged and pulled the demon killing knife out of his jacket after making sure the Colt was safely tucked away in the back of his jeans. "I'll figure it out - just get them back to their car, alright?"

Sam clearly was not cool with the current plan, but it didn't look like Dean could be deterred from it - extremely weird for him and Kae constantly bickering at each other.

But then the bickering could be something else.

That thought almost made Sam smile before he moved to help Ellen and Jo back to their car.

Dean waited until the others were out of his sight before taking off down the empty street.

* * *

"Kae?" Cas watched the barely conscious creature stir feebly and turn her head to smile at him.

"Cas?" she said quietly, her brow furrowing. "...out?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't get out." he looked at the ring of fire that still surrounded him. "Stay awake, Kae - Sam and Dean will come and find us."

She shook her head slowly, whimpering a little.

"No. They're gonna kill Lucifer." she mumbled. "more important."

"Kae you've got to stay with me alright?" he said urgently. "Stay awake, please."

She could barely breathe let alone listen to him.

"Kae?" she heard him yell as she lost consciousness. "Kae!"

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	13. Part 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 12:

It took him over an hour of combing the town, but before long Dean managed to find them. Cas was standing in the middle of a ring of holy fire and Kae was lying by the wall unconscious. One look at the sizeable hole in the ceiling told him she'd fallen through while looking for Cas.

"Dean." he flinched as Cas said his name, and turned his attention back to the angel.

"Give me a sec," he managed to say, "and I'll get you outta here, alright?" he looked at Kae again as he pocketed the demon-killing knife. "What happened?"

"I - Lucifer captured me," he replied. "I don't know if Kae was looking for me, or if she was - She was." he sighed as Dean nodded in confirmation. "She talked with Lucifer - I don't...I couldn't hear what was said. There was a barrier. He didn't do anything to her." he added at seeing the ugly expression on Dean's face at the mere mention of Lucifer. "She remains infertile."

Dean looked around the room, trying to see if he could find something that would break the circle of flames so Cas could get free. His eyes settled on a rectangular, metal beam on the other side of the room.

"Alright...hang tight." he said abruptly before going to grab it.

It took him a few minutes but he managed to drag it over and drop it directly in the circle. It seemed to work in cutting a path through the flamesas Cas stepped up on it and walked quickly across it out of the fire ring.

"Thank you." he nodded at Dean.

Dean merely nodded and moved over to check Kae's injuries.

"Kae?" he said tentatively, reaching over and gently shaking her shoulder.

She whimpered and slowly opened her eyes. "D...?" she said thickly.

He couldn't help but smile in relief as she tried to lift her head. "Hey."

"Cas..."

"He's right here, I got him out." Dean assured her. He looked up at the angel. "Can you heal her?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, my powers are blocked."

Dean swore silently before looking back at Kae. "Alright, we gotta get you to a hospital...or at least out of this town. Can you stand?"

She shook her head. "Tried...ankle."

Damn it. "Alright. We're gonna get you up, okay? Cas, you're gonna take her to the edge of town - if Sam didn't go with Ellen and Jo to the hospital, I'm pretty sure he's still there. Get her to the car and have Sam drive you two as far as from Carthage as you can. Then you heal her."

Cas nodded. "Okay...but what about you?" Dean pulled out the Colt and his eyes widened. "You're going after the Devil on your own? It's suicide!"

"We don't have any other options, Cas!" Dean snapped. "He's setting Death free and that can't happen!" Cas looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it. Dean let out a long sigh and moved to lift Kae, carefully sliding one arm under her knees as he wrapped his other around her back.

She winced at the movement and tried not to cry out as he stood up, but it was hard. She couldn't stop herself when Dean put her in Cas's arms

"Hey, it's okay." Dean was going to fucking murder Lucifer. It didn't matter if he hadn't caused the injuries she had now - he was the reason - add in the fact that he intended to, well, fuck her in Sam's body and he had all the more reason to kill the bastard - besides of course that Lucifer wanted Sam purely because he was the 'true vessel'. "We're gonna get you outta here and Cas'll heal you. You're gonna be just fine."

She looked up at him through half-closed eyes and moaned softly. He thought he heard an 'okay' mixed in the sound but he couldn't be sure.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kae wasn't sure how she managed to stay conscious as Dean led her and Cas out onto the street and back to the Impala. Sam was leaning against the driver's side door, gun in hand.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked as Dean quickly opened the back passenger door and Cas carefully set Kae on the leather seat.

Dean ignored him and looked at Cas. "How you feelin' now, man?"

He shrugged.

"Not as stifled...but it's not a huge change. I need to be farther from the city in order to heal her."

Kae opened her eyes and glared at the two of them. "Not dead yet...Sam...go..."

Dean shook his head.

"No." he looked at his brother. "Get her and Cas as far away from here as you can."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

Dean shrugged. "Someone's gotta do it." he checked the ammo in the Colt.

"Not alone." Sam argued. "You're gonna end up dead if -"

"Sam's going with you," Kae said wearily. "We'll...wait here. You okay with that, Cas?" Cas gave a half shrug, and Sam pushed off of the Impala.

"Alright that's settled." he said. "Let's move."

Dean groaned but didn't protest. The brothers took off at a run back down the road.

* * *

_Kae._

...

_Kae._

"Sh...Lay...tryin' t'sleep." Kae mumbled. A hand brushed her hair back off of her forehead. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see a girl around fourteen that had dark brown hair staring down at her.

"Layla." she said thickly, lips curling into a smile. Her half-sister's bright blue eyes lit up at the sound of her name. "M...Missed you..."

In the front passenger seat of the Impala, Cas's head jerked around and he watched Kae reaching a trembling hand toward nothing but thin air.

He may not be an expert on human health, but given the extent of the injuries she'd suffered, he was certain that Kae was running out of time.

Cas glanced down at the driver seat, and to his shock saw that Dean had left the keys sitting on the leather cushion.

He knew that Dean was _beyond _particular about his car, and that Dean would probably kill him if (no, _when_) he found out. He also didn't know how to drive so there was higher risk of him getting into a wreck.

It couldn't hurt though...and Kae couldn't die. Not like this. He just needed to get far enough that his power would kick in again, that was all.

He took a deep breath and reached for the keys.

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	14. Part 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is short, I know, but I wanted to get something up for y'all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Part 13:

_When Kae woke later, she found herself standing on a beach, a nine-year-old boy and a four-year-old girl building a sandcastle at her feet._

_She looked around and saw her mom and Danny watching them from beach chairs a few feet away._

_"Kae help us finish the sandcastle!" the boy begged._

_Aiden..._

_Layla..._

_Oh God. She remembered this. The beach had been their family vacation when she was thirteen._

* * *

Cas felt like he might have a heart attack - well, like his vessel might have a heart attack. Driving was definitely something he would have to master in time. Of course he could probably tap into Jimmy Novak's knowledge at some point...but that wasn't important right now.

Kae was important.

It wasn't until they were at least thirty miles away from Carthage that Cas pulled the Impala over (narrowly avoiding crashing into the Honda in front of them) to the side of the road.

Kae was silent in the back seat. He had to act fast - he just hoped a reaper hadn't gotten to her yet. It was a good thing he felt his power coming back.

"Hang on, Kae." he muttered as he set the car in park. Kae didn't notice when he got into the back seat with her. He took a deep breath and placed his hand carefully to the side of her face, breathing a sigh of relief as the cuts and the blood vanished, and her ribs and ankle mended.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and stared over at him.

"Cas?" she said. "Where are - ?"

"I took you from Carthage so that I could heal you." he responded.

Kae blinked and looked around. "Dean...Sam...where are they?"

"They went to take care of Lucifer."

She smiled a little. "So you committed grand theft auto to save me? I'm touched."

Cas frowned. "I didn't steal Dean's car. I borrowed it."

"He's gonna kill you if he finds out." she said as she climbed over him to get out of the car.

"I doubt that."

She rolled her eyes and got into the front seat. "Yeah. Whatever. Any word from them on whether Lucifer's dead?" He shook his head. "Alright then - let's go help 'em out."

* * *

When they got back into Carthage, they didn't stay long. They stayed long enough for Dean and Sam to run up to the car, Dean yell at Kae to get in the back seat (she was sure he'd tear into Cas for taking the car, but he didn't), and for him and Sam to get into the driver and passenger seats.

Dean's foot slammed on the gas and they tore off down the highway, leaving Carthage in the dust.

* * *

"So...is he dead?"

They were about fifty miles away from the Oklahoma state border when Kae finally got the nerve to ask Sam what had happened. He and Dean hadn't said a word since they'd left Missouri. Cas had left them about an hour ago - for what he hadn't said.

"No." Sam said finally. "The Colt didn't work."

She frowned. "You said -"

"I know what we told you...but nobody told us there were things the Colt couldn't kill."

"Five things." Dean said bluntly. "and Lucifer is one of them."

"What?" Kae slumped back in her seat, eyes widening in shock. "So the bastard can't be killed?!"

"We'll figure something out," Dean's eyes found hers in the rear view mirror. "Okay?"

She didn't like the lack of confidence she heard in his voice when he said that, but what else could they do?

"Kae?"

Sam had turned to look at her. "You alright?"

She shook her head.

"No."

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	15. Part 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 14:

Kae wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up later but it wasn't without her screaming her head off. Good thing she didn't remember this nightmare (unlike numerous others that were seared into her brain).

"Kae?"

The door that linked her room to Sam and Dean's had opened (any other day she would have been pissed at the brothers for getting adjoining rooms but after everything that had happened in Carthage, she just couldn't be bothered to care). Dean stared at her questioningly.

"I'm fine," she wiped her eyes and pulled the duvet up to her chin. "What are you doing up? It's..." she glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning."

"Usually don't get more than four hours," he replied.

"Oh."

He shifted his weight awkwardly and then looked at the floor. "You sure you're good?"

She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll live," she yawned.

He nodded mutely and started to pull the door shut.

"Well...'night, Prin - Kae."

She nodded and laid back down. "'Night Dean."

_"How since you met Dean Winchester, you've never given any sign that you're attracted to him."_

_..._

_"You keep feelings like love buried deep under everything else. Don't lie - especially to me. I know, Kae. I've been in your head."_

_..._

_"Denial is an ugly thing, Kae. He hides it as well as you do. I'm not even sure he realizes it...but he will eventually."_

She let out a groan and threw her pillow over her head.

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Positive." Dean watched her stare up at the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Facility. "Martin wouldn't have called us if it wasn't serious."

"You think the doc will admit the two of you?" she asked in a low voice as Dean signed him and Sam in to see Dr. Fuller, one of the doctors in the facility.

"Oh not the two of us," Dean elbowed her lightly in the side. "Sam got all three of us a consultation."

Kae rounded on Sam in horror. "You didn't."

He shrugged.

"It's better than having you out in the open where we can't reach you for back up." he muttered as they took their seats.

"Oh so this isn't about not thinking I can do the job it's about not thinking I can handle Lucifer, great Sam...fucking great."

"Well I'm sorry but given last time -"

"You know what shut up alright? It's none of your business what happened between Lucifer and me." her voice rose a notch. Dean would've told her to shut it, but it was lending well to the story he'd fed Fuller to get them in today.

"Eddie, Alex, and Kae Thomas?" the receptionist broke into their conversation. "Dr. Fuller will see the three of you now."

Kae looked angrily at Sam.

"What?" he hissed. "You're not on a wanted list - we are."

Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

* * *

An hour and an apocalypse story combined with a prophecy of the Antichrist's mother later, Sam, Dean and Kae were being admitted into Glenwood Springs. She _hated _the patient scrubs she'd been made to wear. It was ridiculous. After the nurses had cleared Kae, she traipsed off to find where the brothers were.

She found them seated at a table in the lounge with an older man.

"...have, uh...had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Dean asked as she approached.

"Oh sure, why wouldn't they be?" When Dean turned around as if to gesture to the current mental state of the patients, he saw Kae standing just behind his chair, giving him an annoyed look. "Oh hey. How was your session with the nurse?"

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" she shot back. Sam smothered a chuckle behind his hand and their friend looked up at her in interest.

"Who's your friend, boys?"

"Um..this is Kae. She's uh...helping us with this case." Dean cleared his throat and looked away from her. "Kae, this is Martin."

"_The _Martin?" Kae raised an eyebrow. Dean had filled her in on how many times Martin had saved his father before they'd gone to the facilty that morning.

Martin grinned.

"Hope it's all good things they've told you."

She couldn't really do anything except shrug and nod with a halfhearted smile. "So what have we got here?" she asked as Sam pulled up an empty chair so she could sit down.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster...animal, vegetable, mineral." he chuckled. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So you've seen this thing?" said Sam.

Kae rolled her eyes. "Has _anyone _seen this thing?"

Martin shook his head. Kae could've screamed; at the rate they were going, they were either chasing a figment of Martin's imagination, or if this was real, people were going to start dying again, and soon.

"Alex, Eddie. Kae." The three looked up to see Dr. Fuller approaching them. There was no way they could discuss the case any further with Martin for now. "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group?" Kae exchanged a questioning look with Sam, who shrugged and stood up. She followed suit and Dean was right be hind her - only to be stopped by the doctor. "Actually I'm gonna be putting you in the afternoon group. Kae, you'll be going with him."

Kae opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself at a look from Sam. She turned and flopped back down in her chair dejectedly.

This was fucking ridiculous.

"Look fuck her, alright?" Kae looked uncertainly at Dean, who was staring dejectedly at the tiled floor of the hall they were in. "Shrinks are -"

"They suck," Dean responded gloomily. "I just hope Sam found something so we can get the hell out of here."

Dean had just gotten out of a therapy session with his doctor - Dr. Cartwright. And he had hated it.

At that moment, the younger Winchester came walking out of another room and quickly made his way over to them.

"Sam," Kae said relieved to see him. "You find anything?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him." he looked from Kae to Dean. "You wanna meet here in an hour?"

She nodded. "Sounds cool."

She gave Dean a gentle shove and he turned, only to be met by a female patient. A female patient who grabbed him and kissed him hard

_Son of a bitch. _She wanted to grab the woman and pull her off, but the combined pressure of Sam's hand suddenly gripping her wrist, and the thought that this patient was clearly not in her right mind kept her from doing anything.

The woman pulled back after a moment and stared at them.

"Hi." she said finally.

"Hi." Dean responded after a moment.

"I'm Wendy." she told him.

"Uh-huh."

Wendy turned and walked away. Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "Dude, you _cannot_ hit that."

Dean turned to watch Wendy as she walked away

"Oh so torn."

Kae made a mental note to hit him hard with something whenever they managed to get out of the place.

* * *

"Man we _cannot_ tell her."

"Why not?! It's not the same one - I think if it was, she'd have noticed and gone Lara Croft on the bitch!"

After finding out the man who'd seen the creature was dead, his brain completely drained, Sam and Dean had gone to Martin, who'd figured out that what they were hunting was a wraith. Kae had been roped into a session with Dr. Cartwright, so it was a seriously good thing that she was out of the loop right now.

Sam folded his arms. "Look, she's been searching for this thing for two years. We tell her its a wraith, even a different one, she's still gonna nail the sucker."

Dean snorted. "And that's a _bad_ thing?"

Sam sighed. "She won't use human methods, Dean. If these people catch her, she's going to be locked up for good."

"It'd keep Lucifer off of her." Dean tried to reason.

"When has _anything_ stopped Lucifer from getting into contact with her?" Sam pointed out. "If she goes under lock up she's a sitting duck." he paused. "We gotta keep her safe."

Dean hesitated, but then nodded. Sam was right; after everything that had happened in Carthage (he still felt so angry when he thought of how bad her injuries had been, even if Cas had healed her), he wanted - no _needed _Kae to be safe.

"Okay."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	16. Part 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 15:

"How's it goin'?"

Kae rubbed the back of her neck irritably as she made her way out of Dr. Cartwright's office. Martin grinned at her before following her as she made her way down the hall.

"Not now Martin." her hands were shaking slightly.

_Damn her. _Damn Dr. Cartwright for making her talk about Lucifer! It had taken all of her will power not to strangle the woman.

"If you're looking for Sam and Dean, they're working on taking it down."

She sighed.

"Taking _what _down?"

"A wraith," he replied.

Kae felt her insides go cold.

"_What_?"

* * *

"Have you seen Kae?"

Martin merely shrugged, concentrating on the painting he was working on. Dean ground his teeth in frustration; Sam was on lockdown for attacking Dr. Fuller, whom they'd assumed was the wraith.

The doctor was clean.

"Martin c'mon, work with me alright?" Dean said patiently. "Have you seen her?"

Martin paused and set his brush aside before looking at the younger man. "She went after the wraith."

"You told her?!" Dean snarled, anger funneling though his veins at Martin's words.

Martin shrugged and reached for the paint brush again.

"I figured she should know, I mean - the three of you came here for the case, right?" he frowned. "What, you're not like...involved, are you?"

Dean barely heard him as he ran from the room.

* * *

Kae's nails dug into her arms as she watched one of the mirrors near the ceiling of the nurse's station.

It had to be a wraith. A _wraith._

What if it was Diana? The wraith she'd been searching for for two years?

"Kae?"

She flinched and looked around to see a nurse staring at her. "You alright honey?"

"No." she said shortly. "Leave me alone."

"I think you might need some _rest_," the nurse hissed, grabbing her arm forcibly. When Kae tried to tug it out of her grip, she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. The nurse wasn't human.

The _nurse _was the wraith.

"If you come with me willingly, I won't drill out your boyfriend's brains," the nurse told her, smiling brightly as she rubbed Kae's arms. "and he's well on his way to being locked up nice and tight, just like his brother."

"If you hurt him, so help me God -"

The wraith rolled her eyes and tugged Kae down the hall.

"I'll make him _suffer_, don't you worry." she turned to grin maliciously at the other woman. "Or maybe I already did."

Kae let the monster drag her far enough until they came to a storage room. She took a deep breath and made sure other patients and doctors weren't in sight as she made her move, shoving the wraith hard - so hard that she crashed through the door into the storage room.

"You're _dead_." she snarled before lunging at the monster.

* * *

It took Dean forever to find Kae - the commotion and the frightened patients and doctors made it easy; of course with a nurse pinning a patient to the ground appearing to be about to inject her with something, the doctors chalked it up to an outburst, and let the nurse handle her.

Dean knew better - the 'syringe' in her hand was anything but. She had Kae pinned down, the tip of the skewer that had extended from her wrist just centimeters from the skin of Kae's neck. Both were bloody and bruised, and Kae was still struggling.

His grip on the silver box cutter in his hand tightened to the point it was painful.

"Hey!"

The skewer had barely broken Kae's skin before the wraith heard him and turned around, distracted. It gave Kae the chance to throw her off. "Dean!"

He tossed her the box cutter just as the wraith moved to attack him. In two quick moves, Kae had managed to tackle her, digging her knee forcibly into the wraith's spine (probably breaking it, but Kae couldn't be bothered to care) as she stabbed at the wraith's neck - repeatedly.

Dean watched her apprehensively as she stayed where she was when the creature below her finally no longer moved, the box cutter falling to her hand with a small clatter.

"Kae?" he said quietly.

She didn't respond. He moved over to her slowly and touched her shoulder. She flinched and nearly kicked his feet out from under him, stopping herself as she realized that the wraith was dead.

It wasn't the same wraith.

"Kae?" Dean repeated as he helped her to her feet. "It's okay - she's dead."

"It wasn't the one I was looking for," Kae whispered, looking up at him with eyes full of tears. "It wasn't the same one, Dean."

"Yeah." his arms came around her hesitantly and he sighed, relieved that she seemed to be coming back to herself. "We'll find the bitch okay? Just gonna take some time, that's all."

"You promise?" Kae looked up at him, taking several deep breaths to calm herself as she reluctantly stared up at him. "You promise we'll find her?"

Dean nodded.

"I promise." he paused. "C'mon - let's grab Sam and get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.**


	17. Part 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 16:

"No I'm fine - seriously!" Kae groaned in frustration and tightened her grip on the bloody t-shirt she had pressed to her calf. The Impala sped over a large pothole and she swore violently as she was nearly thrown out of her seat.

"Kae -"

"Mom I promise - we just got in a bad fight with a bunch of demons and I kind of have to go. I'm sorry, I love you and I'll call you in the morning!" she hit the end button on her cell and tossed it onto the empty seat next to her. "Sam you doin' okay?!"

"I'll live," Sam groaned. "Beats being shot, that's for sure."

"Don't go there." Kae snarled, wincing as she pulled the t-shirt tighter over her wound. "I was fucking scared out of my mind when I got back and saw you two were dead!"

"Well we came back, so drop it." Dean said flatly.

"What?" Kae stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry but that was a huge fucking deal!"

"We already talked about this!"

"And I'm not done!" she yelled.

"Um...guys?" Sam looked over at Dean nervously. Dean tore his eyes from the reflection of Kae's angry face in the rear view mirror to see what the problem was.

A huge, flaming barrier blocking the road. Dean slammed his foot on the break just in time.

"Turn around!" Kae screamed as three people began running around the barrier toward the car. Demons.

"The hell do you think I'm doin'?!" Dean yelled back as the Impala wheeled around to face the oposite direction, but it was too late - their attackers were on them. Kae was dragged from the back seat through the window, screaming.

"Kae!" Dean yelled as another grabbed him and did the same, yanking him out through the driver door window.

But she surprised him by getting the upper hand on her attacker, extended her hand forward, and the demon was blasted backwards.

Dean's eyes widened. He'd never seen Kae exhibit that kind of power.

It was hot as hell.

_Focus, Dean. Damn it, come on!_

"Dean!" Sam shouted, and he didn't understand why until he turned and the demon attempting to kill him was blasted back as well.

Kae exhaled and staggered toward him. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled wearily.

Suddenly, the demons began to scream. When Kae looked over at them, she saw that they had been hit full blast with water from a hose. They wouldn't be screaming if -

Holy water.

"Look," Sam gasped, tugging her sleeve until she turned to see a group of people emerging. One man read something in a foreign tongue, causing the demons to be exorcised.

"You guys alright?" one of the men approached them. Kae glared at him but he grinned back. "Quite a woman you got yourself there, boys."

"She's uh..." Sam shrugged, "She's something alright."

The man didn't take his eyes off of Kae. "Be careful. It's...dangerous around here."

"Noted." Kae attempted to smile, but couldn't. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Sacrament Lutheran Militia." he responded.

"Wait...the what?" Dean said.

The man shrugged. "I hate to tell you guys this, but those were demons, and this is the Apocalypse. So...buckle up."

* * *

"...That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh...inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

Kae leaned against the side of the Impala, trying to keep her weight off of her injured leg; it had started bleeding again. She didn't pay too much attention to the conversation going on between the brothers and their rescuers.

"Leg looks painful." Another man had walked up to her.

"I'll live." she said shortly, pressing the t-shirt at the wound again, hissing at the pain the action elicited.

"I can give you a lift into town, get our doctor to take a look at it," he suggested. "I'm Paul by the way."

"Nice. Thanks though, I'm -"

"You ready to go, Kae?" Dean had walked back over and was giving Paul a dangerous look. Kae nearly laughed. "Who's your friend?"

Dean was _jealous._

Kae caught Sam's eye over his brother's shoulder. Sam smirked.

"This is uh...Paul. I'm fine." she gave Dean's arm a soft pat and got back in the back seat of the Impala. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

The town looked like a warzone - defenses wracked up on every corner. Paul and his friends led them up to a church. Kae tried to stifle her gasp of surprise at seeing the Devil's Trap. Dean's hand found hers and squeezed before tugging her across it quickly and into the building.

She felt a little weak, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

They found a wedding taking place inside.

"Wedding?" Sam scoffed. "Seriously?"

Paul shrugged. "Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." he jabbed Kae lightly in the side. "How 'bout you and your boyfriend be lucky number nine? End of the times and all."

"I -" Kae could feel her face growing hot and avoided looking at Dean.

"She's uh...we're not together." Dean said lamely.

Paul looked surprised.

"Really? Then maybe I've got a shot after all, huh?"

Kae forced a tight smile as she looked at him. _In your fucking dreams, pal. _When she didn't respond, he shifted his weight awkwardly and turned to look at the pastor who was finishing up the ceremony.

"I'll uh...I'll get the Pastor for you."

* * *

Before long they'd learned that demons had overtaken the town, and the Pastor - Pastor Gideon - had a daughter named Leah, who as it turned out, was a prophet. They got to see her in action and it was something that made Kae uneasy.

People were dying.

Sam ended up calling Cas in. A very drunk Cas.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth." he explained. "'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'"

Kae groaned. "So how do we stop her?"

Cas showed her a wooden stake. "It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Well alright then," Kae looked from the angel to Sam and Dean. "Let's end this bitch."

* * *

Kae was sitting outside the church when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID - _Mom_. Damn it.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Kaelyn."

She nearly stopped breathing at the sound of the cool, feminine voice on the other end of the line.

"Anna."

She didn't understand - she'd thought Cas had killed Anna that first night - how could she have survived?

"If you want to see your mother again, you'll leave Sam, Cas, and Dean to whatever hunt you're on, and you'll come back to Virginia to see me."

"Don't hurt her," Kae begged, hating the way she sounded, but she was not going to lose her mother. Not like this. "I can be there in a couple of days."

"Excellent. I'll see you then."

* * *

"Wait, you're bailing? Why?!' Kae didn't answer. She shoved past Dean and began throwing her things back into her suitcase before going over the room twice to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Kae, talk to us," Sam tried, "You just can't bolt without -"

"I'm gonna fucking murder her," Kae muttered. "Angel blade...angel blade...Oh." she grabbed Sam's duffel and rooted around in it before finding a silver blade. She threw it in with her clothes and toiletries.

"Kae!" Dean strode forward and grabbed her wrist. "What's going on?!"

"What's going on?" She rounded on him and shoved him hard - not hard enough to seriously injure, but hard enough that he fell back, onto the floor. "Anna has my mother!"

She closed her suitcase, grabbed it and ran from the room.

* * *

Later, Dean found her throwing her suitcase into the trunk bed of a beat up, light gray Chevy.

"Kae?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she snapped. "You and Sam stay here, take care of the whore. I'll be fine."

He took a step closer to her, trying to think of something - anything he could that would make her stay. All he got out was,

"You know this is a trap, right?"

Kae slammed the trunk lid down so hard the latch broke. She didn't notice.

"I'm not talking about this, Dean! The angels are not going to win. Not this time." she breathed heavily through her nose and stormed past him, headed for the driver's side door. "They're not going to kill my mom."

The hand that clamped down on her wrist stopped her, and she turned to see Dean standing there.

"Let go of me."

He shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go face Anna alone, Kae!" Were there actual fucking tears in his eyes? This was too much.

She smiled sadly. "I'm a big girl, alright? I can handle Anna."

"Kae," he said softly, a pleading note in his voice. "_Please_..."

Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed his cheek.

"I'll call if I need you." she whispered, touching his arm gently with her free hand.

When she turned and tried to pull away again, she was met by a hard yank, and before she knew it she was being turned around and Dean's lips crashed into hers -

A tiny moan escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands settled on her hips.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Something to convince you to stay?" he tried as he reached over and tucked a bright red lock of hair behind her ear.

She smiled but shook her head.

"She's my mom, Dean...I'm not going to let that bitch hurt her."

He considered her for a moment, before kissing her again.

"Be careful."

She smiled.

"Noted."

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	18. Part 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 17:

The drive back to Arlington, Virginia was a nightmare. Kae stopped once to stay the night in some rathole motel (it was even shittier than the ones she and the guys normally stayed at) in Fremont, Ohio before hitting the road again.

Going back to Arlington was surreal - she'd been away for so long that it felt strange to go back to where she'd been, well - semi normal.

She pulled into the driveway of her mother's house and put the car in park. She reached into her bag and pulled out the angel blade, tucking it into her jacket before getting out and walking up to the front door.

It wasn't locked.

"Mom?" she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

"You let her go face Anna alone?!"

Sam stared at Dean incredulously. The were leaving town after having killed the Whore of Babylon.

"Yeah. So?" Dean rolled his eyes and turned the key in the ignition. "She's a big girl, Sam. Anna's got her mom - do you expect her to take that lying down?"

"No, but why didn't you tell her to wait? We could've gone with her -"

"She's part demon. She can handle herself."

Sam stared at his brother incredulously.

"And you don't want to go back her up - at all. What's gotten into you? Lately if she gets in a bind you're running to her rescue - Oh my God." his eyes widened. "Last night. You came back looking like a kicked puppy. You told her, didn't you? You told her you had feelings for her."

"What? That's crazy -"

"Dude. Don't bullshit me - I'm not an idiot." Sam paused. "Her mom lives in Virginia, right?"

"Arlington." Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "She's already there by now, Sammy. What good's it gonna do?"

"I'm not calling her." pause. "How far to Arlington?"

"Couple of days. Maybe less if -"

"Sam?"

Dean swore loudly and Sam nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the Impala. Cas was sitting in the back seat.

"Dean pull over." he said abruptly.

Dean glared at him, but did as he asked.

"Anna has Kae's mother, correct?" the angel said. Dean nodded as he put the car in park. "We won't reach her in time - Anna will kill Maxine Thomas and then Kae within the next couple of hours."

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed. "Cas, we - I have to get there _now._"

Cas nodded and before Dean could do anything, the other man had placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and they both vanished, leaving Sam alone with the Impala.

* * *

Kae combed the house looking for any place that Anna could be holding her mom. The last place to check (which she was pretty sure was it) was the basement.

She'd been right: Max was tied to a chair, dark hair in disarray, blood coating the right side of her face and matted in her hair.

"Mom!"

Max did not look relieved to see her daughter. "Kae?! What are you doing here?"

Kae moved quickly, trying to untie Max's arms.

"Step away from her, Kae." Anna had materialized in the basement, mere inches from her.

"You let her go," Kae snarled, "She has nothing to do with this!"

Anna shrugged. "She let you live - that's reason enough."

Kae took a step forward, glaring at the angel. Anna was suddenly blasted off of her feet and back into the wall behind her. She got to her feet shakily, and made a sweeping motion with her hand.

Kae concentrated, knowing Anna meant to blast her back. Nothing happened. Kae grinned triumphantly. "Force field. Comes in handy, lemme tell ya."

"But it can't protect her, can it?" a silver angel blade slid out from under the sleeve of Anna's navy trench coat.

Kae let out a cry and tried to blast her again, losing her concentration and her protection in the process. Another power took hold of her, rooting her on the spot.

_No!_

"Kae!"

And suddenly, she could move again. When she looked for the reason why, she saw Cas and Dean running down into the basement.

Kae ignored Dean and moved toward her mother...just as Anna thrust the silver blade into Max's chest. Max let out a strangled cry and slumped forward, blood spreading rapidly over the plain white t-shirt she was wearing.

Kae felt like something inside her had snapped. She dove forward, hand outstretched. She didn't want to blast the bitch - this time she wanted to kill her.

"No!" she screamed, but suddenly someone had grabbed her around the chest and was dragging her away. It was Dean. Cas was moving toward Anna, holding a blade of his own. "Lemme go!"

"Kae she's gone!" he cried as he pulled her up the steps and into the kitchen. "I - I'm so sorry, Kae...she's gone."

She turned to face him, her eyes welling with tears.

"She's not gone." she choked out, pulling away from him.

Dean didn't know what else to say. There was no way to make this better - nothing that could bring Kae's mother back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"She's not." Kae said again, voice cracking.

Dean pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. It was then that she broke completely, sobbing into his shirt. Cas appeared next to them a few minutes later. He gave Dean a small nod, which Dean took to mean that Anna was dead.

Good.

"You should uh...you should go." he told Cas. "We'll leave in a minute."

"We...we have to bury them," Kae said suddenly, looking up at Dean as she wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve. "Dean -"

"We..." as much as it pained Dean to say it, he had to. "Kae we have to leave 'em."

"What? No!" Kae shook her head furiously. "I'm not leaving my mother's body to rot!"

"We can make an anonymous call, or something," he told her. "but there's no way we can bury them here without people seeing - and it's gonna look worse if we carry 'em out the front door in broad daylight." Kae sniffled and looked up at him pleadingly. "Look we'll go find a motel, and I'll make some calls...see if we can get any hunters in the area to take care of them, alright?"

After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sad ending is sad...but I had this happening in my head for a while now, so...yeah.**

**What'd you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	19. Part 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 18:

"How's she doing?"

Dean glanced toward the door that separated his and Kae's rooms. She'd still insisted on separate rooms, and he didn't want to upset her, so he'd obliged.

"How do you think, Sammy? Her mom was murdered in front of her."

He heard Sam sigh on the other side of the line. "God..."

"Tell me about it."

"Did Cas...?"

"Yeah." There was a soft knock on the adjoining door and he hurried to open it. Kae stood before him, her hair wet and dripping, a large navy t-shirt practically hanging on her shoulders. "Hey lemme call you back tomorrow, alright?"

"She's there isn't she." Sam said with a knowing tone. "Tell her I said hey, and that I'm sorry 'bout her mom."

"Will do. Later." Dean hung up and pocketed his phone before turning his attention back to Kae. "C'mon in."

* * *

Kae walked slowly into Dean's room, crossed to the bed and sat down slowly on the mattess. Dean shifted his weight awkwardly and then moved to sit next to her. "I uh...ordered a pizza."

"Dean?" she said after a long momennt.

"Yeah?"

Kae bit her lip and looked around the room before staring at the floor. She didn't know what to say or do, and all she _wanted _was to break into tears again.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm right here." he murmured, his tone gentle, understanding...and a little awkward. "I'm...I'm here okay?" She nodded and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders. "What'd you do, jump in a lake?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called a shower. I...needed to clear my head. Room's too big and empty over there...and..if Sam's..."

"He won't be here til late morning, sometime in the afternoon at latest," Dean tightened his grip just a little. "He says he's sorry about what happened."

"Oh."

"Did you want to stay here?" She thought he was an idiot for asking; it was clear she didn't want to stay in her room alone. Still, it was also considerate. "If you want...you can have the other bed." he nodded at the empty twin next to the one he'd claimed for himself.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Later, when the pizza was more than half consumed and some chick flick was playing on pay per view (he'd let her pick), Kae was curled up between Dean's legs, her cheek pressed against his chest. She didn't cry - she felt too exhausted for that - but it didn't mean that everything still didn't hurt.

The movie was mostly to blame - predictably it had been some chick flick where the mom died - but Kae hadn't seen it in ages, so she hadn't remembered that tiny fact.

"It's - It's gonna be okay," she heard him murmur. "It's gonna be okay."

She wished she could believe him.

Kae didn't sleep well that night - if at all. Too many nightmares, too much guilt, too much _everything_.

Two hours was the most she was able to get, and that was only after Dean, sensing her distress, crawled into her bed and held her. It wasn't much, but she appreciated it all the same.

Sam arrived the next day around one, and he didn't look happy. He hugged Kae and told her he was sorry for her loss.

She had nothing to say - even when he told her he'd found two hunters - some guys named Bo and Ray - who'd taken her mother's body and driven it out of the city, burying it in some dense forrestry a few miles away from the highway.

They left Arlington within the hour.

"I'm telling you, it was weird - we were outside Cincinnati and Cas had a headache - well I guess it was more like a migraine - and then he just zapped out." Sam kept his voice low as Dean drove, not wanting to disturb Kae, who'd finally fallen asleep when they drove through Lexington.

"He say why?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "All he said was 'Something's happening', then nothing." he sighed. "You think it has something to do with Lucifer?"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't." Dean let out a long sigh and glanced at Kae briefly before returning his attention to the road.

Sam's cell rang. "Hello?" his brow furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair. "Cas? Wait man, slow down. What happened?" he groaned. "Son of a bitch. Okay. No take him to Bobby's. We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye."

Dean looked at him confused. "What happened?"

Sam sighed.

"The angels - they resurrected Adam."

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	20. Part 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Part 19:

"He say anything?"

"Not a word since he said he wants to talk to Michael."

Dean froze in the doorway of Bobby's study. "Michael? The bick dick that wanted to wear me to the prom?"

Bobby shrugged. "How many other angels you know named Michael?" he paused. "How's she doin'?"

Dean shrugged. "Sleeping." he shifted his weight and went to the fridge to grab a beer. "We can't let him talk to Michael, Bobby."

Sam glanced at his brother. They'd reached Bobby's sooner than expected, as Dean had punched it on the gas after Cas's phone call to Sam. They hadn't told Kae yet either.

Bobby sighed. "Yeah. I know." he paused. "So what do we do?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. In truth, the only plausible answer seemed for him to say yes to Michael. Maybe that way, he could figure out something so Adam could have a life (unless Michael deigned to put him back in the ground), and Sam and Kae would be safe from Lucifer.

"I need some air." he said finally before heading for the front door.

* * *

Kae let out a small groan and opened her eyes. She was lying in bed, in Bobby's guest bedroom - at least she was pretty sure it was Bobby's - he'd let her camp out there once a few years back. The weird thing was, she hadn't had a nightmare at all - and she was pretty sure she'd slept the entire trip to Sioux Falls.

It was nice...as long as she didn't think about what had happened over the past few days. She sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. She made her way downstairs to find Sam and Bobby in the kitchen. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Sam smiled at her. "Hey."

She nodded. "Hey." Bobby cleared his throat, making her laugh a little and she looked at him. "Hey Bobby."

"I'm real sorry -" he started but she shook her head.

"Thanks...but I don't wanna hear anymore sorrys, Bobby." she bit her lip. "You guys seen Dean around?"

"He's out front," Bobby replied. "You hungry?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

She hurried from the room.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find Dean. He was bent over (_Damn _that man had a perfect ass) one of the old cars in the salvage yard, but he wasn't trying to fix anything. He was just staring down at the engine.

"Dean?"

He swore loudly as his head came up too quick, knocking against the propped up trunk lid. When he turned around, his scowl was replaced by surprise.

"Kae," he rubbed the back of his head irritably, wincing.

She walked over and lifted a hand to touch the back of his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sighed. "It's fine. You okay?"

Kae was quiet for a moment, her fingers threading gently through his hair, trying to soothe the patch he'd hit on the lid. He hadn't hit it hard enough to bruise - at least badly.

"Not really." she paused. "What do you remember about your mom?"

He didn't speak for a moment. "Not a whole lot. She died when I was four."

"Tell me something...anything."

He smiled sadly. "She...used to make me tomato rice soup when I'd get sick."

She chuckled. "That sounds disgusting."

He laughed. "Maybe I'll make it for you sometime."

"You do, and I'll dump the bowl right over your head."

He snorted. "Your turn."

She was quiet for a moment.

"You know cambion stay in a comatose state until they're around seven, right?" she said finally.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"She used to sing a lot around the house...And one of the first things I remember, waking up in the hospital, was her singing. She told me it was _Another Day in Paradise _by Phil Collins."

"Who?"

"You're kidding me - you don't know who Phil Collins is?" she said incredulously.

He shook his head.

"Okay this is unacceptable." she said. "One of these days I'm going to sit your ass down and we're gonna listen to his CDs."

"Okay but then you have to listen to my Metallica cassette."

She pulled a face. "Metallica sucks!"

He pretended to pull away from her. "I did _not_ just hear you say that."

"Sad but true." she paused. "I will listen to one song. One. For you."

He grinned and pulled her back against his chest before leaning down and kissing her chastely on the lips. She sighed softly and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Awesome."

* * *

"So Adam's your half brother?"

"Yeah." Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. He and Kae had rejoined Sam and Bobby in the house to discuss the latest Apocalypse development. Whatever she and Dean had talked about that had led to the two walking in, hands tangled together and her with a small smile on her face, Sam was grateful for - if Dean kept at it, Kae would - well she'd never get over losing her mother entirely, but he could at least help Kae through the hard part. "He uh...he died last year. Ghoul attack."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it." Dean's grip on her hand tightened. "The angels brought him back. Cas found him and brought him here."

"I don't understand...what do they want with him?" Kae stared down at Adam's unonscious form in confusion. "Aren't you the 'chosen one'?"

He nodded.

"I was, but...I guess they decided differently."

Kae didn't say a word. She leaned against Dean's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"So how do we get him out of this?"

"I tell Michael yes." Dean replied.

Kae yanked her hand out of his grip. "What? No!"

"Kae, if I can stop Lucifer -"

"You'll destroy the planet!" she yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" he yelled back. "But I can end this before Lucifer gets his hands on Sam - before he finds a way to get to you without your consent!"

"I know you want to protect us, but God - Dean if you do this -"

"Hey if you lovebirds are done, I think you might want to know somethin' important," Bobby had walked back into the room after checking on Adam. "Adam's gone."

* * *

**What did y'all think? Reviews are welcome - constructive criticism is accepted. No flames please!**


	21. Part 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the delay guys - I wanted to have this posted sooner but other things got in the way and the season 9 finale destroyed me, but I finally managed to finish this part. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible.

* * *

Part 20:

_"Kae. Kae wake up."_

_When she opened her eyes it was to see a young man with dark hair staring at her. She went to grab her gun, but the man stopped her._

_"There's no need for that now," he said calmly. "Not that it would do you much good anyway - we're in your head."_

_"I'm asleep."_

_"Yes."_

_"Michael?"_

_He nodded._

_"What do you want?"_

_Michael just smiled and shook his head. "Tell Dean it's too late. I've already taken Adam Milligan as my vessel."_

_"Then why are you here?" Kae sat up on her bed, staring at the angel intently._

_Michael hesitated._

_"You are needed."_

* * *

"Please don't do this."

Dean slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and slipped an angel blade into his jacket. He'd snuck out in the early hours of the morning. She knew what he was going to try to do. He was going to try and offer himself up in Adam's place.

"He's family, Kae. I can't let him become an angel's bitch."

"It's too late!" she yelled, trying to grab at the bag and he stepped backward to avoid being tackled. "Dean, Michael came to see me while I was asleep! He said he's already taken Adam as his vessel!"

"It's never too late," he responded, his voice breaking.

"Dean -"

He shook his head, saying nothing as he got into the driver's seat of the Impala, started the engine and drove off.

* * *

_"And what exactly is it you need me for?" Kae folded her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed as she watched the angel standing before her._

_"I need you to say yes."_

_She felt like shoving a knife in his throat - all the years of the angels wanting her dead because she was the one person who could supposedly give birth to the Antichrist, and refusing Lucifer, and now the angels were cool with it?_

_Something was wrong._

_"There's not a chance in Hell or Heaven of that happening." she said coldly. "Why would I say yes anyway? Do you think I want Lucifer's spawn growing inside me?"_

_"It would only carry Lucifer's power and yours - the child would bear the DNA of you and of Sam Winchester."_

_"You're insane - I'm not saying yes."_

_Michael tilted his head to the side._

_"So you don't want to save Dean's life?"_

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"What?"_

* * *

The first thing Sam was aware of as he awoke was his own duffel bag hitting him squarely in the face. As the bag fell onto his lap, he looked blearily at his watch: 4:30 in the morning.

_What the hell...?_

"C'mon Sam, can't save him by myself!" Someone tugged at his arm urgently and he looked back up to see Kae glaing at him.

"Kae?" he said sleepily. "God, warn a guy before you throw things at him, alright?" The bag hadn't hurt him, but still - that was _not _a way to wake someone. "What's going on?"

"Your fucking idiot of a brother just took off," she snapped, "and he's gonna do something really stupid unless we catch up to him and put a stop to it."

"Stupid like...how?" Son of a bitch. He needed some coffee or something, because his mind really wasn't processing what she was telling him.

"Michael." she said abruptly.

That one word worked better than any caffeine could - in no time flat he was up, packed, and following her downstairs.

* * *

"I hate this car."

"Well tough. It was one of the few Bobby managed to get working." Sam sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. The beat up, small red '97 Chevy was nowhere near the condition of the Impala, but at least the engine functioned. "We have any idea where Dean was headed?"

Kae shook her head. "No. All he said was that he wasn't going to let Adam become an angel's bitch."

"Well...he can't be far..." Sam glanced out his side window as they drove through town.

"Sam?"

"What?"

She hesitated. "Are you thinking about saying yes to Lucifer?"

He went quiet for a few minutes. "Who told you that?"

"Michael." she glanced at her hands in her lap. "He came to see me in my dreams last night."

Sam's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I am."

"Sam -"

"What else did Michael tell you?" he interjected.

She didn't answer.

* * *

_"What?"_

_Michael was silent for a moment. "You would do anything, anything to save him, correct? You love him that much?"_

_"I never said I -"_

_Michael grinned._

_"Kae don't lie to me...or to yourself for that matter."_

_Kae rolled her eyes._

_"Just tell me what you're talking about damn it!"_

_Michael nodded. He touched her arm in what he might have percieved a comforting manner, but it made her skin crawl. She pushed him away, only for him to approach her again._

_"Before you met Dean, Zachariah threw him five years into the future to show him what would happen if he continued to refuse to be my vessel." he reached over and laid a finger on her forehead. "He altered a tiny detail."_

* * *

"You sure this is it?"

"I'm positive." Sam pocketed his cell and got out of the car, Kae following suit. "Well, Cas is anyway. Says Michael's blocking him."

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Sam glanced at the Impala, parked a short distance away from an old, rundown factory. "Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"After everything that happened with your - with your mom, why come here to save him? I mean - I know you care about him, and I know he feels the same - but -"

"Are we here to save your brother, or are you gonna Dr. Phil me the entire time?" she interjected before making a beeline for a door on the side of the building. "Let's go."

* * *

_Kae shook uncontrollably as the last images faded from her mind, as Michael removed his hand from her head._

_"I could smite you here and now, you know." he murmured. "But these are orders. If you want Dean to survive confronting me, you'll tell Lucifer yes - you'll let this play out the way destiny has ordained. Otherwise, what Zachariah showed him will all come to pass...and you'll never be able to live with all that guilt."_

_"Fuck you," she choked out. "The Winchesters will destroy you. You and Lucifer."_

_Michael just smiled and shook his head._

_"They'll just destroy themselves in the process. And then you'll really be screwed, won't you?"_

* * *

Kae sucked in a long breath and tightened her grip on the silver blade in his hands. She and Sam moved quickly through a maze of heavy machinery and abandoned crates that held old metal parts.

Then Kae heard something that made her stop in her tracks behind a large set of crates.

Gagging. The sound of a foot connecting with ribs. A pained cry.

_Dean._

Sam turned to face her and put a finger to his lips.

"Dean," she whispered. "Sam -"

"Yeah. Just stay with me, alright?"

She nodded and the two rounded the crates to see Adam standing over Dean, who was lying in a heap on the cold, concrete floor. He was gasping for air, struggling to get to his knees.

Adam smiled coldly and looked up at her.

"Hello Kae."

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism welcome - no flames please!


	22. Part 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 21:

"Let him go." Sam snarled.

Adam - no, Michael - Kae corrected herself - shook his head. "He came here of his own free will and attacked me."

"He came here to get Adam back," she shot back.

Michael smiled and shook his head. He grabbed Dean by his hair and pulled him up, getting him up onto his knees.

"It's like I told you, darling. He's no longer chosen. I'm just making sure he gets the message." his smile became more pronounced at that. "Have you thought anymore about our discussion?"

Kae's expression hardened. "Answer's still no."

"Even after what I showed you?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Michael -"

"Kae what's he talking about?" Dean blinked slowly, disoriented as he tried to focus on her. She figured he might have a concussion or something.

"Shut up Dean." she snapped.

"She didn't tell you then - I'm surprised." Michael looked thoughtful. "When Zachariah threw you five years into the future he left out a very important detail."

"And that was?" he asked coldly.

"Samifer over there isn't the one who kills you." Kae could've sworn his grin turned malicious at that. "She is."

Dean frowned and looked at Kae, who shook her head.

"Dean, I saw myself with Lucifer - I saw myself with his son," she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep talking. "Lucifer knew I had only joined him to keep you safe - that I'd tried to stop Sam from saying yes. And he - he threatened to kill the kid if I didn't - I saw your blood on my hands and I felt sick." she took a deep breath, feeling nauseated. "I would never do that - I couldn't."

His brow furrowed as he stared art her curiously, and she wasn't sure if he believed her or not. It was then she caught a flash of silver as his hand plunged into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a silver angel blade. However before he could use it on Michael, the angel vanished. Dean swore loudly and threw the blade aside. Sam ran over and helped him up.

"What now?" he asked.

Dean winced and looked at his brother. His answer was simple:

"Figure something else out."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't let me finish - you just hotwheeled it out of here before I could tell you everything."

Dean was quiet for a moment. He and Kae were in their own motel room, laying in bed. Kae sighed and nestled further into Dean's embrace and felt his lips gently brush against the top of her head.

"Sorry."

"Yeah." she was quiet for a minute. "I would do it, you know."

"What?"

"Say yes." she whispered. "If it meant you were safe, I would do it in a heartbeat."

His arms tensed where they lay wrapped around her waist. "Kae -"

"Dean." she looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm not some damsel in distress - and I'm not stupid. We don't have a prayer of stopping Lucifer right now. If I say yes...he'll leave you alone. It'll give you time to figure out how to deal with him."

"I - Kae -" Dean struggled to get out what he was thinking. "Look, you've told that son of a bitch no for years - don't go throwing all that away for me." he sighed. "Just...think about it, alright?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Alright."

* * *

"I gotta tell ya, Kae - your dreams are really boring."

She jolted out of her sleep and looked around, swearing loudly when she saw a familiar face standing at the foot of her and Dean's bed.

Speaking of Dean...

"Don't worry 'bout him, dollface. He won't wake up - at least, not til the morning."

She ran a hand through her unkempt hair and sighed wearily.

"Just once, can I get through a night without you bastards getting in my head?" she said with a yawn. "What the fuck do you want, Gabriel?"

He put a hand to his heart in mock indignation.

"That hurts, Kae. I thought we were closer than that."

"Keep dreamin' Hot Wings." Kae blinked tiredly. "Tell me what you want so I can get some sleep or I'm blasting you out of this motel."

Gabriel grinned.

"I actually don't want anything, Kae...except to tell you that the rumor mill's abuzz...and you're gonna want to be far away from here before my brother hears them."

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please.


	23. Part 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 22:

"Rumors?" Kae spit the word out through clenched teeth as she got out of bed slowly. It was a really good thing that Dean was asleep. Whatever Gabriel had to say was sure to piss him off. "What _rumors _have you heard, Gabriel?"

"Oh you know...you and Deano there romantically linked - let me say I called that a long time ago -"

"Keep talking," she snapped.

He shrugged. "There is that one, you know, about Cas fixing your infertility when he healed you after the whole thing in Carthage."

"I -" Kae's hand flew to her stomach. "That's impossible - Dean told me he said -"

"Oh no, it's possible." Gabriel grinned. "But wait til you hear the real kicker: everyone is saying you're already knocked up with his kid." he nodded at Dean.

"That's not true." Kae fought to keep her anger in check. Who the fuck was starting these kinds of rumors?

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know." he said exasperatedly. "Lucifer doesn't, and once he hears it, he's gonna nail Dean - not in the fun kind by the way."

"I'll kill him." she breathed, hands balling up into fists as anger funnelled through her veins. "I'll fucking destroy him."

"Woah." Gabriel's eyes widened. "Chillax alright?"

"You did _not _just say that."

She strode forward and grabbed him by the throat. "How can I _'chillax' _with what you just told me?!"

"Look I didn't come here looking for a fight - I came here to give you a heads up," he gasped as her fingers tightened their grip. Not enough to snap his neck, but enough to begin cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Who started this?!" she demanded.

"Word is one of Crowley's people - I don't know who I swear."

She released him and turned away, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. The mirror over the sink in the bathroom shattered as her anxiety grew.

"Kae?!" She cried out as a hand touched her shoulder and Gabriel vanished. "Woah. Kae...it's okay. It's just me." Breathing heavily, she turned to see Dean staring at her with concern. "What happened?"

Her hands shook as they found his and held on tightly.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

"Gabriel was here?!" Dean frowned and looked around at the warding. They hadn't warded against angels so Cas could get in if he needed to.

She nodded.

"Can you call Cas?" she asked, looking from him to Sam. "I need to talk to him."

The three were seated at the table in Sam's room, him having been awoken by Kae throwing his bag at him again (which caused Dean to go into a fit of laughter).

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked. Kae didn't answer. "Kae, c'mon - what did Gabriel tell you?"

"You asked for me?"

Cas had materialized in the room next to the table.

"Yeah." she glared at him. "When you healed me after Carthage, did you only fix my wounds, or did you also fix my infertility?"

He frowned.

"Why are you asking? You know what I healed that night."

"I know what Dean _told _me you healed," she corrected. "but I just had a talk with your brother. Gabriel." she added at seeing his look of confusion. "He said someone - one of Crowley's people - started a rumor that I'm fertile now. So tell me - did you fix my infertility?" Silence. "Mmm. Okay. Guys?" she looked at the brothers. "You should clear out - I need to kill an angel."

Dean shook his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Dean -"

"Kae, we need his help to fix this, and you know it."

"What we need to do is get out of here," she countered. "because when Lucifere finds out, he's not going to wait for me to dispute that I'm not pregnant with your kid - yeah that's another rumor going 'round." she added, seeing the incredulous look on Dean's face. "He's going to kill you."

"He won't." Dean told her. "What was it he told you? He wants your happiness? Your consent? He knows if he kills me he's going to get an even bigger no than before."

"That was when I was barren, Dean." she protested. "If I'm able to reproduce now, it's open season on my uterus."

Dean shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Not on my watch, sweetheart."

* * *

"Oh my God you drive way too fucking slow."

"I'm going the speed limit!"

"Speed limit is sixty-five. You're going sixty."

"Fuck you."

"If only darling." Sam stifled a laugh and twisted around in the back seat to look at her. "Sam where are we?"

"We're just outside Muncie, Indiana." he replied.

"Any good motels around?" Dean asked wearily. "I need to crash. Like now."

Kae checked her phone and settled back into the rear seat of the Impala, closing her eyes for a moment. Rain beat down steadily on the roof of the car as they drove down the highway, making her feel drowsy.

They'd left Sioux Falls not long after their talk with Cas (much to Dean's chagrin as it had been at five in the morning) and with Sam and Kae switching with him alternately to drive, they made it to Indiana within twelve hours.

"Kae?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Kae yawned and looked at the phone screen again. "Hotel called the _The Elysian Fields._ Four star. 'Bout ten miles."

Dean shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews are welcome! No flames please.


	24. Part 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 23:

Kae gasped for breath and pushed long, sopping wet blonde, red strands of hair behind her ears as she, Dean and Sam ran through the front doors of the hotel. The 'four star' rating on the hotel hadn't been kidding. The Elysian Fields lobby was pretty impressive.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see a hotel in my life." Kae squeezed the excess water from her hair, ignoring the look of disgust the concierge, a guy whose name was Chad, according to his name badge, gave her.

"Busy night," Dean agreed as they approached the desk.

Chad plastered a smile on his face and slid a paper toward Dean.

"Any port in a storm, I guess." he chuckled. "If you could sign this please."

Dean nodded and picked up the pen lying next to the paper. "Yeah."

Chad frowned. "Sir, I think...shaving nick there." he gestured to the side of Dean's neck. When Kae turned to look, she saw a small cut in the skin. It had been hours since Dean had last shaved - any cut would have clotted by now. Right?

She shook off the bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and watched as Chad handed them their room keys. All she wanted was food and bed.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Um...do you have a coffee shop?" The coffee wasn't for her of course - she knew Sam and Dean were likely to stay up long into the night researching...or at least, Sam was.

Chad gestured to a room adjacent to the lobby. "Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean grinned at that. "You don't say?"

* * *

Kae surveyed the two plates of pie Dean had grabbed from the desert table with disgust. "You've got to be kidding me."

He grinned. "Don't go knockin' my pie."

She snorted. "I wouldn't dream of it." She bumped his shoulder playfully with her own before taking her plate back to the table Sam was seated at.

"We should hit the road," he said without looking up when they sat down.

Kae looked at him incredulously. "In this storm? I-it's -"

Sam looked up and stared at her exasperatedly. "It's biblical. Exactly. It's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

Kae smiled. "I'm not." she gestured to the salad on her plate. "He is." she pointed at Dean.

"That's not my point - It feels like -"

"Bobby's got his feelers out, okay." Dean cut across him. "Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we'll find Adam."

Sam was silent. Then he nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired."

"Join the club," Sam yawned and adjusted his hold on his bag as they made their way down the hall to their rooms.

There was a couple in front of the door of the room next to Sam's, which Kae figured were either just about to have a one night stand, or could just be some married couple.

A quick glance at the woman's hand fisted in the guy's suit jacket let her see the ring on the woman's finger. Kae's second guess had been right.

Sam cleared his throat, and Kae didn't understand why until he elbowed her in the ribs and nodded at Dean.

Dean was grinning at the couple like an idiot. Kae rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head playfully.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Are you twelve or something?" she grabbed their room key from him and inserted it in the door lock.

"I'm young at heart." Dean scoffed as she pushed the door open. "Wow look at this." he looked around the room in awe. Kae didn't blame him - she was impressed by the room too - hell forget room it was like a fucking _suite_.

Her eyes fell on the king sized bed they had.

"Bed." Kae let out a long sigh and let herself flop down onto the mattress. The lavender colored duvet was soft against her skin, and the mattress underneath it pleasantly comfortable. "Dean you're sleeping on the floor. Bed's totally mine."

"You're insane." he gave her a light shove, pushing her to the left side of the queen sized bed and lay down on it himself. "Holy shit, that's amazing."

She propped herself up on one elbow and grinned at him.

"Told you so." something on the large pillows caught her eye. "Hey check this out - chocolates!"

Dean's head jerked up and he started to reach for the candy, but Kae knocked his hand out of the way.

"No way, D. These are mine." she said before stowing them in her pocket. "Probably left some on your pillow too, Sam - you want 'em?"

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Nah. You go ahead and knock yourself out, Kae."

She grinned back at him and sat up.

"With pleasure."

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from inside Sam's room. Kae looked at him confused as he ran from the room, Dean scrambling off the bed and following him quickly. Reluctantly heaving herself up off of the bed, Kae followed the two.

She found them inside Sam's room, staring at the wall over his bed. The wall looked like it had been smashed through from the other side, knocking a painting that hung over the headboard of the bed onto the bed, shards of glass everywhere.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

Kae sat nervously on one of the plush white couches in the hotel lobby as Sam and Dean approached Chad at the front desk. She glanced around at the people passing through, and could've sworn that a dark haired woman looked at her for way longer than was neccessary.

Creepy.

"They checked out." Dean sat down next to her and sighed. "Chad says they left just before we got down here."

She frowned.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Sam muttered.

Kae looked from him to Dean. "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna scope out the joint," he told her before looking at Sam. "You keep an eye on Norman Bates over there." he groaned. "One night off. Is that too much to ask?"

Kae smiled grimly.

"Apparently."

* * *

"This is nuts - go get some sleep."

"Yeah right - and end up in a morgue? So not gonna happen." Kae snatched the EMF from Dean, or at least, she tried to; exhaustion made her movements sluggish and uncoordinated.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"You've gotta get some sleep sometime, alright?" She smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah...when this is over, okay?" As they passed one room with the door open, a large mass of gray caught her eye.

She did a double take; what was an _elephant_ doing in a hotel room? "Dean..."

He frowned and turned to look at the room - only to see a large man with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, this ain't no peep show!" he exclaimed angrily before moving to slam the door in their faces.

Dean turned back to her. "What exactly did you see?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "An elephant." There was a sudden slash of pain across the side of her neck and she inhaled sharply, clapping a hand against her skin.

"Kae?" Dean looked at her with concern. Kae lowered her hand and he could see blood on her palm. When he looked at her neck he saw a small cut - almost identical to the one Chad had pointed out on him when they checked in.

"I'm fine." she told him. "Dean what the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea." was his response. "C'mon let's go find Sam."

They hurried off down the hall.

* * *

Sam stared at Kae like she'd grown an extra head. "An elephant?"

"An elephant." she responded. "Like full on Babar."

"So what the hell is...where is everybody?" Dean frowned and looked around the empty lobby. This was just freaking crazy.

Sam headed for the front doors and tried to open them but couldn't.

"Let me guess - locked?" Kae leaned against the empty desk heavily, feeling burnt out. She was too fucking tired and whatever this thing in the hotel wanted - whatever it was going to do, she just didn't have the energy for it. Sam nodded. "Son of a bitch."

"Roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean said.

Sam was quiet for a moment.

"Think about how we got here."

Kae cocked her head to the side. "My directions? Don't go blaming this on me, blame it on Mapquest."

He shook his head. "That detour on I-90. The hurricane?"

Dean frowned.

"You saying we were led here?"

Sam nodded.

"Like rats in a maze."

Kae looked from him to Dean, then at the locked doors before them.

What the hell were they supposed to do now?

* * *

Sooooooo what'd y'all think? No flames please.


	25. Part 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, guys! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Part 24:

"This is insane - why would anyone lead us to a hotel?" Kae hissed as she followed Dean and Sam back through the kitchen.

"Who knows? Whoever it is, we probably pissed 'em off." Dean glanced down at a pot full of boiling red liquid. "Please be tomato soup...please be tomato soup." he reached for the ladle and stirred it through the liquid. Two eyeballs bobbed to the surface, making Kae gag. "Motel hell."

Sam, meanwhile, had walked over to the freezer, which had a padlock secured to it. He was trying to get a look inside of it when a hand suddenly slammed against the glass from the other side, and suddenly a man was screaming for them to get him and others (_well that solves the mystery of where the other guests went. _Kae thought) out of there.

He scrambled for his lock pick kit and began trying to unlock it.

"Hurry up!" Dean hissed at him.

Sam looked back at him, annoyed. "I'm going as fast as I..." he trailed off, his eyes flicking to something behind Dean. "...as I can."

Dean was silent for a moment. "There's somebody behind us isn't there?"

Kae turned abruptly, only to be grabbed roughly by a man in a dark suit.

_Fuck._

* * *

Kae fought to keep herself calm as she, Sam and Dean were dragged into the hotel ball room. She saw a bunch of people seated around a set of tables, and let out a tiny gasp as she noted the names scrawled on nametags plastered to their chests.

_Odin...Kali...Zao Shen...Ganesh..._

One of the gods, a man who didn't have a nametag so Kae wasn't sure which god he was, stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof -"

Gods? Kae swore silently and looked over at Sam and Dean.

"We are so, so screwed." she whispered.

Dean nodded silently. These were pagan gods they were dealing with. Only way out was...well Kae wasn't sure if there was an option other than on someone's dinner platter.

"-Now before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules," the man continued. "No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off of the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here -"

"What the hell do we do now?" Kae asked Dean softly.

He didn't answer. She turned her attention back to the god that was speaking.

" - Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past." he told his companions. "The time has come to put those aside and look to the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one." he gestured to Kae, Sam and Dean. "Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips: Michael and Lucifer's vessels. The prophecied mother of the Antichrist. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

Kae felt Dean's arm wrap securely around hers and when she looked at him, he gave a tiny jerk of his head toward the exit.

"Let's get out of here," he told Sam quietly, and the three moved toward the door.

Just as Kae's hand curled around the door handle, there was a loud crash behind them: a chandelier had fallen.

They turned to see Kali staring coldly at them. "Stay." she commanded before turning her attention to the others. "We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

"With all due respect ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," Kae's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of Chad the concierge sitting among the gods. How had she not realized he had to have been one of them? She watched as Kali turned her gaze to him and he began to choke up blood.

"Kali!" the male god who seemed to be the leader said with a warning voice, and Chad's choking stopped.

Kali stared at Chad, her gaze impassive. "Who asked you?"

"Can't we all just get along?" a new voice interjected, and Kae didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off; it was Gabriel.

"Sam! Dean...It's always wrong place, worst time with you two muttonheads, isn't it?" he grinned at Kae. "How's it goin', Kae?"

"Loki." Gabriel turned away from her and looked at the god standing next to Kali.

"Baldur." he responded coolly. "Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"What are you doing here?" Baldur asked impatiently.

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you," Gabriel added as Ganesh started to rise from his chair. "The apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But," he held up a finger. "First things first," he turned to Kae, Dean and Sam. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

And with a snap of his fingers, they vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in another hotel room. Kae exhaled and looked from Sam to Dean.

"Holy crap." she said

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "So the next time you find a four star hotel in the middle of nowhere, what do you think about just driving by it next time?"

She nodded. "Next time."

Dean sighed. "Okay so what's our next move?"

"Free the people they've got in the freezer?" Kae suggested. "Kill a few bastards and book it if we're lucky?"

"And when have you ever been lucky?"

"Fuck you, Gabriel," Kae snapped, barely flinching as the archangel appeared in the room.

He smirked at that. "Maybe later, hot stuff."

Kae lunged at him, only for Sam to grab her around the waist to restrain her. "I should've known - this had your stink all over it from the jump."

He arched an eyebrow. "You think _I'm _behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to _save _your ass."

"You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Bingo." Gabriel responded. "Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you guys are uber-boned."

"Why do you care?" Kae asked, shoving Sam's arms off of her.

"I don't."

"Bull." she spit out.

"Kae -" started Dean, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"Me and Kali...we had a thing." Gabriel admitted after a moment. "Chick was all hands."

Sam stared at him. "Do they have a chance? Against Satan?"

"Really?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"You got a better idea?" Sam challenged. Dean didn't answer.

Kae already knew the answer when Gabriel shook his head - nobody stood a chance against Lucifer.

"He's gonna turn them into finger paint," he told Sam. "So let's get going while the going's good."

"Okay great, well then why don't you just zap us out of here?"

"Would if I could." Gabriel shrugged. "Kali. Blood spell. Y'all are on a leash."

Kae groaned quietly.

"What do we do now?"

Gabriel grinned.

"It's time for some ol' black magic," he told her.

He vanished.

Kae looked at Dean. "We're screwed."

* * *

"Okay so we get them out of the freezer...but what then?" Kae asked in a low voice as they hurried into the lobby. The sound of screaming made them turn back, and hide behind one of the wall fixtures.

"No!" they heard the man screaming, and Kae could see Odin and Zao Shen throw their victim on the front desk before Zao Shen took a cleaver and brought it down, silencing him.

Kae looked up at Dean, her eyes wide.

"We gotta get to the freezer - now." she whispered.

He nodded. The three waited for the pagans to take the body with them back to the ball room before hurrying back toward the kitchen. Sam had his lock pick kit back out in a flash and began trying to pick it while Dean and Kae watched.

Suddenly Kae felt something grab her by the shoulders and throw her backward, sending her crashing into metal carts holding pots and pans before she hit the wall and crumpled to the ground.

"Kae!" Dean yelled, but she was on her feet in a flash, throwing him a knife just as Zao Shen, the one who'd thrown her, grabbed Sam by the throat and proceeded to try strangling him. Dean thrust the blade into his back and he crumpled, freeing Sam.

Three men in suits charged into the room. One grabbed Kae, pinning her arms behind her back as the others grabbed Sam and Dean. The brothers were dragged back toward the ballroom, whereas the man holding Kae dragged her back toward the lobby, where Chad was waiting for them.

"Excellent." he said, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched them shove her onto one of the couches and tie her hands behind her back. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a call to make."

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are welcome - no flames please!**


	26. Part 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 25:

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

Shit.

Kae tugged furiously at the cords binding her wrists. Chad, or Mercury, as she'd heard the others call him before she'd been shoved under the concierge desk, her ankles now bound too, kicked her and she let out a small squeak of pain.

"It'll be worse if you don't shut up." he warned. "I have to get back to the others. But just in case... he bent over her and placed a hand on her forehead."

She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

_No._

And then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. It wasn't long before she heard panicked yelling, the sound of running, and then a voice.

_Dean._

"C'mon everybody, let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Then silence. She tried to keep her breathing regular; she had to get through this, remain strong.

Before long, Mercury had returned, and there was a ringing noise as someone rang the bell on the desk for service.

"Checking in." a familiar voice said.

Kae felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.

_Lucifer._

"Lucifer." Mercury said pleasantly. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh you did right calling me," Lucifer replied.

"It's just..." the pagan hesitated for a second. "The way the talk is heading in there, it's...It's insane." There was the briefest pause, and then suddenly, she was being grabbed and hauled upright by him. "I...I thought maybe we could figure a way to end it. Maybe a deal?"

Lucifer's face remained impassive, but it still made Kae sick as his eyes roved over her body, the way they lingered on her disheveled hair, the cuts on her face and neck, her bound arms.

"And you thought that Kae would make a good bargaining chip?" he asked softly, his tone nonchalant as he reached over and touched her cheek.

Mercury nodded nervously. "Well I...she is...the one -"

He was cut off as Lucifer withdrew his hand from Kae's face and twisted it. At the same time, Mercury's neck broke, and he fell to the floor dead. Kae, who was still tied by both ankle and hand, slumped forward on the desk, her eyes wide with terror as Lucifer gripped her under her arms and lifted her up and over the desk.

A quick snap of his fingers and the ropes binding her vanished and her voice was restored.

"Much better, don't you think?" he asked, giving her a smile. Combined with the grotesque appearance of his vessel (she recalled something she'd heard a while back about some humans not being able to contain angels in their bodies), it terrified her.

"I -"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm not gonna hurt your boytoy or his brother." he assured her. "but first, I need to check something."

She cried out as he laid a hand on her stomach, and closed his eyes. There was a brief flash of light, and she stumbled back, only for him to grab her by the arm and pull her against him.

"Not pregnant." he breathed. "Good news. Now I really have no reason to snap Dean in two, huh?" he paused. "Remind me to thank Castiel the next time I see him - he uncomplicated my job for me."

"Lucifer -" she tried, but he shook his head and she fell silent.

"Let's go have some fun, hmm?"

He tugged her off down toward the ballroom.

* * *

"You didn't see Kae at all?"

Dean shook his head. He looked at Kali.

"Where did they take her?" he asked angrily.

"How would I know?" she asked flatly. "She was with the two of you. We sent our men - _Oh._"

Baldur looked over at her, his expression indiscernable. "Kali?"

"Mercury." she breathed in realization. " You know him as Chad." she added when the brothers exchanged a look of confusion. "He..._He _took her."

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"Deal with Lucifer. Exchange her for stopping the apocalypse."

"Handing her over wouldn't stop it." Dean snapped. "'Prophecied mother of the Antichrist', remember?"

Suddenly the room shook and the lights overhead and at the bar in the back of the ballroom flickered. Sam looked at Dean anxiously as screams reached their ears.

"It's him." Sam said.

"Zap us out of here," Dean cried, but Baldur shook his head.

"We can't."

"Of course you can't." Lucifer walked into the room, covered in blood, his hand clamped around Kae's forearm. Blood streaked across her cheek, stained her clothes, and was matted in her hair. She was shaking. "You didn't say 'Mother, may I?." his eyes flicked to the brothers standing behind Baldur as he advanced toward the devil. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again. You miss her?" he let go of Kae's arm. "She's been having so much _fun _with me...but I guess you can have her back." He gave her a push forward, and she stumbled before falling onto her knees. She looked so drained - so - not her.

Dean moved forward and helped her up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him pleadingly, "I'm sorry, he threatened to kill you - I couldn't -"

"We'll talk about it later." he promised. "Later." They rejoined Sam to watch the exchange between Lucifer and the pagans.

"Baldur don't -" Kali started, but it was too late.

"You think you own the planet?" Baldur challenged, "What gives you the right -?!"

Lucifer thrust his hand, through Baldur's chest, silencing him. "No one gives us the right," he breathed. "We take it."

He pulled his bloodsoaked hand free from Baldur's body and it collapsed.

Kali didn't move. Flames began to appear up her arms, and she lifted one, projecting the flames toward Lucifer. As they ricocheted off of his vessel's body, the guys and Kae dove behind an upturned table for cover.

"You okay?" Dean asked Kae over the roar of the flames.

She shook her head.

"Not really." a different, but familiar voice answered, and when Dean rolled over to look who it was he saw Gabriel there with them. "Better late than never, huh?" he thrust a DVD case into Dean's arms, his expression serious. "Guard this with your life." he said before rushing to defend Kali, who now lay on the floor with Lucifer standing over her, about to put his foot right through her chest.

An invisible force knocked him backward just in time, and when he got to his feet, there was Gabriel standing in front of Kali, angel blade in hand.

"Luci," he quipped. "I'm home."

* * *

Lucifer got slowly to his feet and advanced toward Gabriel, who helped Kali to her feet, angel blade held before him in defense.

"Not this time," he said. "Guys?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look before they and Kae got up from behind the table they'd used as a shield. "Get her out of here."

He moved in front of them as they led Kali out of the ball room, blade still at the ready.

"Gabriel -"

Kae had stopped at the doorway, and was looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"I know," he responded simply. "Sam?"

With a tug of her arm, Sam pulled her into the hall and they hurrried back down the hall toward the front doors.

"I'm not getting in that thing."

"Just get in the damn car, Princess." Dean snapped as he hurried around to the driver's side door of the Impala. Kae stood at the passenger door, staring down at it with a blank expression on her face.

"Kae?" he said hesitantly, unsure if he should touch her. "C'mon. We gotta move."

She nodded.

"Yeah...okay."

They drove Kali out to the outskirts of town where she vanished, and Sam decided it was time to see what was so important about the DVD Gabriel had given them. Kae, after some coaxing from Sam, left the car (she'd spent most of the ride in silence) and waited with Dean as Sam got out his laptop, turned it on and popped the DVD in.

Sam looked skeptically at Dean as a porno began to play. "Gabriel wanted you to protect _this_?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe he's a fan. It _is _a good one."

Kae rolled her eyes and, against her better judgement, returned her eyes to the screen. She didn't understand why Gabriel would want them to protect a porno either - until she saw him on the screen.

He grinned at the camera. "Sam, Dean, Kae. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on here." The woman in the film tried drawing his attention back to her, but pouted and grabbed a magazine before sitting on the bed and reading it. "If you're watching this, then I'm dead."

Kae made a choking noise.

"I knew it." she said hoarsely. "I knew - Son of a bitch!"

"Without me, you've got zero chance of stopping Lucifer." Gabriel continued. "Sorry! But," he leaned in closer to the camera, "you can trap him. The cage you sprung him from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in."

"Oh my God." Kae breathed. Trapping Lucifer? Hell to the fucking yes. But how -?

"...and here's the big secret, that even Lucifer himself doesn't even know. The key to the cage? It's out there. Actually, it's _keys_. Plural. Four keys. Well...four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you guys, but hey, I've been wrong before...And Dean? You were right." Both Kae's and Sam's heads turned to look at Dean as Gabriel spoke. "I was afraid to stand my brother. Not anymore. So this is me standing up," he got up off the bed and the woman, her magazine now cast aside, moved behind him. "And this is me lying down."

"Yeah I think you can shut that off now," Kae said, staring pointedly at the ground as the porno returned to, well, sex. Sam practically slammed the lid on his laptop. "So..the Horsemen."

"Four Horseman of the Apocalypse: War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. We've only got War's." Dean told her.

Kae stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"The fuck do you mean, you only have War's ring?" she glared at him. "What about Famine - where's he at?"

Sam sighed. "We dunno. Everything got kind of crazy after Carthage. Then Martin called and - well...yeah."

She breathed heavily through her nose. "Three rings to go then." she muttered. "I can get us Famine's...might even be able to swing Pestilence while I'm at it."

It was their only option - and she didn't want to deal with Crowley at all but it seemed like they didn't have a choice.

Dean arched an eyebrow as Sam looked at her uncertainly. "How?"

Kae smiled grimly.

"Wait here."

She vanished.

* * *

Thoughts? No flames please!


	27. Part 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

Part 26:

Summoning rituals were easy.

Sure they were a bitch to prepare for, but they were easy to complete.

"Alright, Crowley," she muttered, dropping the lit match into the bowl on the floor. "You get your ass here quick, and I won't put you through a shredder."

"My my, feisty aren't we?" the familiar, accented voice echoed dimly through the _Elysian Fields _hotel lobby, now back to its original, decrepit state. When she looked up, the demon was standing before her. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Kae?"

She stood up and looked him in the eye. "The Horsemen's rings. I need both Pestilence's and Famine's."

He arched an eyebrow. "And for what reason would you possibly think I could get them for you?"

"Your previous offer," she said abruptly. "Before Carthage. You said I'd have protection against Lucifer. Word on the grapevine is Cas untied my tubes. That means it's a free for all on my reproductive organs. I can't let that happen. I can't let Lucifer - " she took a step forward. "You give me Famine, and Pesitilence, and I'll take your protection."

Crowley just smiled and held out his hand. One ring lay in the center of his palm. "No. I'll give you Famine's. You and the boys are on your own for Pestilence." and he paused. "The offer for protection is over."

Kae stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Here's the thing, love. Devil knows I want him dead. His little minions burned down my house - and don't get me started on what they did to my tailor."

"Then why the fuck did I even bother summoning you?" She advanced toward him, lifting up the demon killing knife that Sam and Dean always had on them. "Either you can help or you can't, or you can make a deal - I mean what is it going to cost? My soul?"

"No. I don't want your soul. I don't want anything from you."

He rolled his eyes. "How is it not obvious?" he held up his hands in defense as she came to a halt mere inches from him, holding the blade of the knife in her hand up threateningly. "I make any sort of deal, do anything that displeases Lucifer, and my ass is on the chopping block."

"You're a coward, you know that?" she told him.

"How else could I have stuck around for so long?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you won't give me Famine's ring for free."

He was quiet for a moment.

"There _is _something I want from you." he told her finally.

"And that is?" she asked.

Crowley grinned.

* * *

"You think she made a deal?"

"I know she did. Why else would she go to meet the bastard alone?"

"Dean -"

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't." Sam checked his watch. "She's been gone for almost an hour now."

Dean leaned against the side of the Impala and stared at the ground. A seriously bad feeling was growing in his stomach. Sure he knew Kae could handle Crowley, but this was different. She was different.

Suddenly something hit him on the side of the head and fell to the ground. It was a ring.

"The hell...?"

Sam shoved him and he looked up to see Kae stalking toward them. She looked angry. Combined with the dried blood that still clung to her skin, hair, and clothing, it made her look downright terrifying.

"Kae?" Sam asked hesitantly.

She shook her head.

"I got us Famine's ring. Crowley can help with Pestilence. Says he'll be in touch soon." she snapped before shoving Sam aside and climbing into the back seat of the Impala.

Dean looked at Sam, confused.

"What was that?"

Sam shrugged.

"Nothing good."

* * *

Kae didn't speak to them at all during the drive. She stared out the window and didn't speak unless Sam asked her something. Even then, she didn't say much. Dean had determined that going toward Nevada was their best bet, due to an outbreak of swine flu.

In a town just over the Nevada border, a town called Henderson, they stopped for the night and booked two rooms at the first motel they could find.

"Alright I've had it." Dean had spent over an hour dealing with an awkward silence between him and Kae, and Sam, who looked up from his laptop nervously at his brother's declaration, began packing up to head back to his own room.

Kae slammed one of the books she'd been using for research shut. "Had it with what?"

"What'd Lucifer do to you?" he asked abruptly, avoiding the question. "Back at the _Fields _he dragged you into the ballroom covered in blood."

"Relax. It wasn't my blood." she snapped. "He made me kill the pagans after he checked to make sure you didn't knock me up - which if you had, you'd be dead by now, I'm just letting you know that."

"That's not all." Dean folded his arms over his chest, not even noticing Sam slip out of the room. "He did something else, didn't he?"

"No."

"Kaelyn -"

"No." she repeated. "Dean, just stay out of this -"

"I can't stay out of it, and you know that!" he retorted. "Look, just talk to me okay? Whatever he did -,"

"He checked to see if I was pregnant!" she cried angrily.

Dean stared at her.

"I - What?"

"He put his hand on my stomach and it was like I could feel it inside me - searching," she told him, her voice cracking. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Dean felt himself at a loss for words. He couldn't begin to imagine how violated Kae probably felt at what Lucifer had done to her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step over to her.

"He didn't -"

"No." she answered. "Consent remember?...And even if I did, he wouldn't do anything unless he was in his _true vessel_."

Dean waited for a moment before asking his next question.

"How'd you get Famine's ring from Crowley?" Was it his imagination, or did she actually look guilty? "You made a deal, didn't you?" Silence. "Son of a bitch -"

"He doesn't own my soul - I'm not going to hell. Relax." her hand found his and squeezed it gently."but I did have to give him something to get the ring, and his help with Pestilence."

"What was that?"

She sighed.

"When this is all over? My services...as his personal assassin."

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Thoughts? Reviews are welcome. No flames please!


End file.
